Adopted Hearts
by JA Mash
Summary: Edward's life is pretty sweet. He has a successful career, an awesome apartment, great friends and his choice of bed partners. He's got life all planned out. But what happens when he finds out he has a five-year-old daughter and meets her adoptive mother? Sometimes life can be unexpected.
1. Prologue

**Beta'd by the lovely and talented ladies: texasbella & MidNight Cougar... you two are the best!**

Rated MA for Language and Fucking... just sayin'

* * *

**Prologue**

Edward barely manages to stifle a yawn as he opens his office door, relieved that clinic is finally over for the day. With two of the other doctors out, one on maternity leave and the other having had back surgery only last week, Edward's patient load has nearly doubled. He sinks down into his comfy chair with a sigh, loosening his tie and tilting his head side to side to relieve some of the day's tension.

It's just after six and he's been at the hospital since seven that morning and wants nothing more than to go home, but he still has a couple of dictations to do and knows he should really start writing the new protocol he's been thinking about if he wants it done before the next NIH grant deadline.

It's days like today that he curses his decision to pursue an academic position instead of going into private practice or working at a non-university hospital.

He's logging back onto his computer when he spots the small pile of mail that one of the schedulers or assistants must have brought in, among the chaos that is his desk.

He quickly scans through it. The latest catalog from Boston Scientific, a couple of letters from pharmaceutical companies, a brochure for an upcoming conference that he'll most likely go to but doesn't actually want to, and—a letter with no return address. _Strange._

Edward stares at the envelope, besides his name and work address on the front—written by a hand he doesn't recognize—there are no other marks. He's intrigued and quickly opens it.

There's only a single piece of paper. Edward unfolds it quickly and begins to read.

A minute later, he's left staring, unseeing, at the cabinet on the far wall, the sheet of paper falling to the floor from his slack fingers… his life, the plans that he made, all as good as tossed out the window.

* * *

**See you soon!**

**-Jess**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**Part One**

**1.**

Edward's sitting on an old park bench, the hard and worn wood uncomfortable, but he hardly notices. All his attention is focused on watching the playground that's less than thirty feet away.

The scene is almost picturesque.

The day itself is mildly-warm and cloudy, typical for a June afternoon in Washington. There's a slight breeze rustling against the trees and the smell of freshly cut grass fills the air.

Behind Edward, the noise of the city is loud, but the children ignore it. They laugh and giggle, run around and jump and slide with joyous smiles on their faces as if they don't have a care in the world. All the swings are occupied, the children's arms and legs working hard as they try to soar higher than one another. There are a few toddlers in the sandbox, busy with trucks and pails and shovels that seem too big for such small hands.

The whole scene is so serene and charming that Pixar would be jealous.

But not Edward.

He's still in a state of shock, his mind still trying to process news that's already almost a month old. His breathing is uneven, his hands clenched into tight fists atop his knees, eyes unable to look away from the children as they try to balance on the seesaw or squeal and holler their way around the merry-go-round.

There's one child in particular that Edward focuses on. A little girl with long auburn hair, wearing a bright pink shirt and faded blue jeans.

Edward loses all sense of time, has no idea how long he sits there and just watches. He can't place what he's feeling at the moment, doesn't think he's ever felt this before, and blames any dampness in his eyes on pollen.

The girl's face breaks out into a blinding smile when she finishes her turn on the slide and Edward's vision blurs again. That's her…

That's his daughter.

* * *

**So... once I'm all caught up with posting part 1 on here ... we'll jump right into part 2 with weekly updates... Thanks for the reviews and the warm welcome back... I hope you all enjoy this ride...**

**My profile has my group links... for some extras... and to the banners and such... **

**-Jess**


	3. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**2.**

Shit, when did he become such a sap? He never had any plans to marry or have children. He's always been career oriented and likes being unattached.

He can't imagine settling down, raising a family.

He likes his life just the way it is.

He has a great career, awesome friends and enough contacts and good acquaintances that he can't remember them all, not to mention his choice of almost anyone he wants.

Edward knows he's attractive and has used his looks, on occasion, to ensure things go his way, but when it comes down to it, it's his mind that's the reason for his success. But Edward has a feeling that all the fancy talk in the world isn't going to get him anywhere with the woman standing on the edge of the playground, talking excitedly with the petite dark haired woman next to her.

Isabella Swan. Popular local author that's just starting to get some national fame. Also? Edward's daughter's hot adoptive mother.

Edward rubs the back of his neck, wondering what to do about this mess.

It's more than just Bella's good looks that get to Edward. It's the way the woman talks with her hands flying all around and a welcoming grin on her gorgeous face. The way that the words in her books seem to inspire something in Edward. There's a spark to Bella that pulls Edward in as sure as a moth to a flame.

If Bella were any other person on the planet, Edward would be contemplating ways to get her in his bed, but Bella is the one person Edward can't have.

Bella is totally off limits.

Problem is, Edward's never done well when he can't get the things he wants. And, oh man, does he want Bella.

* * *

**More?**

**-Jessica**


	4. Chapter 3

**Beta'd by ****MidNight Cougar** & texasbella

* * *

**3.**

Suddenly, a loud shriek fills his ears and his eyes dart toward the sound. It's the girl_—__Kaitlyn,_ Edward thinks, _Kaitlyn Marie Swan_. _His daughter, Jesus Christ_—she's running around the playground in a foot race with a boy that's about an inch or so shorter than her. She wins easily and seems to keep on running, away from the playground, until suddenly Bella is there, picking her up and twirling her around effortlessly, Kaitlyn giggling delightedly as if this had been her plan all along.

Something lodges itself against Edward's heart, and he can't move. A jogger passes by, but Edward doesn't notice, hypnotized by the sight in front of him.

The only thing similar about the sight before him are the matching wide smiles, otherwise Kaitlyn and Bella are completely different in looks. While Bella's hair is dark, eyes brown and skin slightly tanned, Kaitlyn's features are slightly softer. Her eyes are wide and big, she's too far away for Edward to make out the color but he knows they are green, her skin is pale, her hair almost the same shade of bronze that Edward's had once been.

Edward's almost positive she has freckles and that if you took a picture of her and compared it to one of a five-year-old Edward, there'd be no question that Edward is her biological father.

The pair draws apart and Bella settles Kaitlyn on the seesaw, the boy from earlier on the other side, ruffles her hair and goes to sit on one of the empty benches near the playground. Edward thinks about going over there, introducing himself, getting it out in the open and over with, but stops himself, clenching his fists even tighter.

Damn it. This isn't going the way he'd planned at all. He had simply wanted to see the kid, know what she looked like outside of the pictures that Emmett had shown him. Emmett had said that Bella took her here every Tuesday and Friday afternoon like clock-work, and Edward had been unable to resist.

Edward had planned to only be here a couple minutes, get a peek at Kaitlyn, that's all, but looking down at his watch he realizes he's been at the park for over half an hour. He can't make himself leave, though, squirming on the bench to find a more comfortable position and staying there for a long while after Bella and Kaitlyn leave.

_What the hell is he supposed to do now?_

* * *

**And the plot thickens... lol... Thanks for the amazing reviews... you guys rock!**

**See you soon!**

**-Jess**


	5. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by texasbella. & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**4.**

"So, where did you go yesterday?" Rosalie asks the next day as she corners him in the breakroom.

"And that's your business how?" Edward practically growls, between inhales of the liquid gold in front of him.

"I see you're as charming as ever in the morning, asshole."

Edward only raises an eyebrow; Rose should know the routine by now. No talking to Edward until he's had at least three cups of coffee, one at home, one during the drive in and one as soon as he gets to work.

"Still isn't any of your business," Edward says as he dumps his empty cup in the sink and soaks it with water. He'll wash it later.

"We started here on the same day, Edward, and in the two years since, I've never seen you take a vacation or leave early that wasn't like, for a dentist appointment or something."

Edward shrugs. So he likes his job, nothing wrong with that. "Which only means that I have plenty of time accumulated."

Rosalie ignores his comment like he hadn't spoken and continues on, "You've been acting weird all month. Did you meet someone?"

"No."

"Oh my god! You did!"

Goddamn his fair skin that can't hide even the slightest flush, and goddamn Rosalie too. She's like a dog with a bone, can't leave it well enough alone.

"Who is she? Or is it a he? Have you slept with them yet? That's always your downfall, you know? Ruins any chance of having a meaningful relationship before it even starts."

And, of course, by now every head in the break room has turned towards them. _Great._

"Not looking for a meaningful relationship," Edward mutters as he grabs Rosalie's arm, leading her briskly into his office and shutting the door.

* * *

**Maybe one more before I go to work? What do you think?**

**-Jess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**5.**

Rosalie takes a seat, waiting for Edward to join her before saying, "Come on, spill. You know you want to."

God help him, but he does. So far he's only told Emmett, and that's only because his friend is a private investigator. He'd sworn Emmett to secrecy first, not wanting this to get out to Jasper or the rest of the guys just yet. Not until Edward knows for sure what he's going to do.

He can tell Rosalie though. She may be a gossip, but not about important stuff, and besides, he wants to tell Rosalie, doesn't like keeping stuff from her. She's one of his best friends and as he looks at her now, he wonders yet again what would have happened if they hadn't slept together the first day they met—Edward hadn't been able to take his eyes off the hot transplant surgeon and Rosalie had stared right back—or, if Rosalie hadn't caught him in a linen closet two days later with a radiology technician. Edward hadn't been sure if he was supposed to apologize or something, it's not like Rosalie and him were dating, but before he could open his mouth, Rosalie'd said, "Huh, and I had you figured for being a bottom, princess." Edward had burst out laughing, the guy who was impaled by his dick squirming at the sensation, and Rose had asked if she could stay and watch.

"You ever think about what could have happened between…"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I don't have enough dick for you."

"I'm bi," he says as if he hasn't said it to her a thousand times before.

And she replies, "With a preference for dicks."

Edward stopped reacting to that a long time ago; no matter how much he tells his friend he actually sleeps with more women than men, and that nothing beats a gorgeous pair of breasts, Rosalie doesn't listen.

"Stop trying to distract me and tell me where you were yesterday."

Edward has no idea where to even begin. "I, uh, have a date this Saturday night." He holds up a hand to halt Rosalie's 'I knew it' that he's sure is coming. She nods to him to go on. "I met her last week at Jessica and Mike's party."

"But you hate Mike."

"Yeah, I know." Hell, the whole hospital knows, some of the disagreements they've had in tumor board or during rounds are legendary. Edward's just thankful the guy isn't on the liver transplant selection committee. "Stupid fucker wants to do surgery on just about everyone who comes in with a liver problem. Always so full of himself."

"And you're not?"

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side," Edward says and absolutely doesn't pout.

"Doctor Newton is my colleague, Edward, yours too. And I happen to like you both. I mean, yeah, Mike thinks any case can be cured by cutting into them with his magic hands but you think you can fix everyone by pumping drug after drug into their system."

"Not everyone," he mutters petulantly.

"Okay, so, you went to the party and…?" Rosalie makes a hurry up gesture.

"I went to the party because I knew Bella Swan would be there."

* * *

**So... there's a twist... lol... I hope you all stick with me... and know that once involved... I never have E and B cheat on each other... period... that's a hard limit for me... but don't kill me for briefly mentioning his past... and having fun with it... so... on that note... and speaking of notes... the letter is in the next chapter... ;)**

**-Jessica**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author note: **So _holy-freak-out-over-edward-being-bi-batman_... yea... what she said... just wow... some of you are really pissed off at me right now... some think it's hot... for the record... as an author with 25+ stories and one-shots under my belt... i feel the need to mix it up dammit... if you stick with me that's fantastic... and thanks... if i just ruined your whole view of Edward... well, sorry... it is what it is i guess... like i said... don't do any cheating business and that chap is like the only time Edward being bi is even mentioned... so if those few lines ruin a whole fic then so be it... anyway... moving on... I just wanna say a shout out to **frostedglaze** cuz out of the 100+ reviews/messages i got about biward... you were the only one to even mention the fact that E slept with Rose... *snickers* for the record... yes... it pissed me off too... even if i wrote it... i debated that more than i did the 'bi thing'... banging rose is worse than being bi in my opinion... i mean we're talking about Rose here... lol... okay... enough with the rambling... thanks for the reviews... all the positive... negative and other... lol... and to those that are still here... thanks for sticking around! xo

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNightCougar**

* * *

**6.**

"Hmm, do I know her? Name sounds familiar though—_oh!_ That's the name on the books you read sometimes at lunch, right? Dear lord, Edward, tell me you aren't some crazy fan-boy stalking the poor girl?"

"Geez, Rose, I just like her writing, is all." And now he's slipping into Texas talk, wonderful. "Look, maybe it'll be faster and easier if you read this." He opens his top desk drawer and pulls out the letter, handing it to Rosalie.

He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes and picturing the words that he has memorized:

_Edward,_

_I guess you never thought you would hear from me again, huh? I wonder if you even remember me. You always seemed so intent on your residency, so intent on becoming someone that I don't think you ever really saw anyone else. Did you even notice when I left?_

_But that's all water under the bridge now. I've made a life for myself here, not the kind I planned on, but I'm proud of it. You see, a few weeks after moving I learned I was pregnant. The child is yours. I know you don't believe me, I know you slept with others while we were together, but I never did._

_A few months ago I gave birth to our baby, Kaitlyn Marie. I didn't list you on the birth certificate; I had planned on never telling you. You told me you didn't want children, the responsibility of a family, and I won't force it on you. Our baby deserves to be loved, deserves to be with someone that wants her, so I placed her up for adoption._

_I can't take care of her anymore. It's my heart, the doctors have some long and complicated name for it but I never cared much for your medical jargon. They've given me six months to live, that's all that matters._

_She's being adopted by her godmother, she's my next door neighbor actually, and a good woman. She's one of my best friends. She wants a family so bad, Edward, and already gets on so well with Kaitlyn. If you could see them together, they're like two peas in a pod. I know she'll take good care of her._

_So then you're probably wondering why I'm writing this to you? I believe every child has a right to know who their birth parents are and that it should be their decision about what to do with that knowledge. I've left instructions with my lawyer that Kaitlyn be told of you after her eighteenth birthday, and that this letter be mailed to you at that time if she wants to get in contact with you._

_Believe it or not, I am sorry. This isn't what I wanted for either of us._

_- Kate_

* * *

**Another one?**

**-Jess**


	8. Chapter 7

**One more... cuz Mina is so damn cute with her puppy-eyes and asking me so nicely...**

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**7.**

Edward opens his eyes, watching as Rosalie scans the letter.

"You… you're…" Rosalie says quietly, eyes big. "Do you believe it?"

Edward nods. "I had Emmett investigate. The dates work out and she—Kaitlyn, looks like me. I, I have no doubt she's mine."

"And this Kate?"

"We went out a couple months when I was a resident at Hopkins. Nothing major or anything, we were just having fun."

"It sounds like maybe it was more than 'having fun' for her."

Edward shrugs, not sure what to say, he hasn't thought about Kate in years. It took him sometime after first reading the letter to bring up an image of her in his mind and even then it was blurry. He just recalls blonde hair in a short cut and average sized breasts. He can't even remember what color her eyes were.

"She's the one that left, Rosalie, the one that broke it off. Came here to get her MBA." He huffs out a breath. "Didn't happen though. Ended up as an admin assistant at some computer company and then died when Kaitlyn was eleven months old."

"That's so sad," Rosalie says.

"We deal with death every day."

"I know, I know, but it never gets any easier."

Edward doesn't comment.

Rosalie refolds the letter, slides it across the desk back to Edward.

"So, I take it Kaitlyn isn't eighteen yet?

"No, no, she's five and—and she's beautiful, Rose." The last part slips out of Edward's mouth before he can stop it and he's reaching for his wallet, where he safely tucked the picture Emmett had given him, before he realizes. He hesitates only a moment before continuing, finding the photograph and handing it to Rosalie. "It's her class photo, she just finished kindergarten." Edward hears the pride in his own voice and wonders what's gotten into him.

* * *

**And... with this I say goodnight... catch you on the flipside...**

**-Jess**


	9. Chapter 8

**Morning... *waves hi* thanks for the amazing reviews...**

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**8.**

She takes the small picture and her facial features soften instantaneously. "She's precious, Edward. Your baby girl."

His baby girl…

Edward's not sure why, but there's a part of him that really likes the way that sounds.

"If she's only five, then how…?"

"I guess her lawyer or someone at the firm read the letter and decided to make things right."

"Make things right? Now, wait a minute, it was Kate's decision, her choice."

Edward's posture becomes rigid. "Don't start with me. You know I'm pro-choice, but the second that baby was out of Kate it became my kid too. _She_ became my kid too. Kate thinks that every kid has a right to know who their parents are, well doesn't every man have a right to know that he has a child?"

"Of course, Edward," Rosalie says immediately. "I just wasn't thinking very clearly. I mean, you have a daughter. Fucking hell, Edward, you have a daughter."

The office is so silent after her outburst that you could hear the sound of a car door closing outside Edward's window. A moment later they both slump against their chairs and Rosalie asks, "What are you going to do? Do you know who adopted her?"

* * *

**Maybe I can sneak in one more before I have to go to work...**

**-Jess**


	10. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**9.**

"I have no idea, and yeah, Bella."

Rosalie's eyes widen. "Bella–the Bella you have a date with?!"

"Yeah, it's the reason I went to Jessica and Mike's party, turns out she's friends with Jessica and–"

"You thought it would be a good idea to ask her out?! You have got to be kidding me, Edward. You cannot sleep with your baby's mama, I mean your baby's adopted mama, I mean—ugh, stop snickering at me, you man-whore, you know exactly what I mean."

She glares at him, and Edward only laughs harder. It's been weeks since he's done that, it feels good.

"I'm not going to have sex with her. I just want to get to know her. See if she really is as good as Kate wrote, see that she's taking good care of Kaitlyn."

"And if you don't think she is, you're what? Going to sue for custody? Or what if she is, then are you going to walk away? Kate said you didn't want kids, and you've never made any mention of wanting them anytime you've been around me."

"That's because I don't want children."

"Then why get involved? Kaitlyn's already five."

"So what, just because she isn't a baby anymore means that I have no right to see her?" Edward crosses his arms.

"That's not what I meant. I–"

"I have a daughter now. It no longer matters if I wanted one or not. I need to make sure that she's happy, that she has everything she needs, that–" Edward can feel his voice catching but carries on, "that she's loved, no matter who she is or who she likes."

* * *

**More after I get home from work later tonight...**

**-Jess**


	11. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by texasbella& MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**10.**

"Edward," Rosalie whispers and starts to reach for him, knowing exactly who and what Edward is thinking about, but Edward shakes his head.

"I'm fine."

Rosalie sighs, looking away at the side wall, which is filled with Edward's various diplomas and awards, before returning to his face. "This date is a mistake. You should just tell Bella the truth."

"I can't. Not yet anyway."

"Edward."

"Leave it, Rosalie," he says, standing up and opening the door. "I have a biopsy to get to, and I believe you have a kidney that's on its way here."

**~o*O*o~**

Edward's thankful when the hostess leads him to a table in the corner, the little bit of extra privacy will be good. He takes a seat, nodding to the girl as she lays one menu down in front of him and the other across from him.

He's a little early, still a few minutes before seven, but the last thing he wants is to be late tonight. Edward had been extremely punctual as a child, it lasted all the way up through medical school, but then meetings and clinics going over and on-call pagers going off in the middle of the night had knocked that habit right out of him.

It's only gotten worse the last few years. Nowadays Edward doesn't seem to get anywhere on time. Emmett tells Edward that makes him a real doctor. Edward tells Emmett to go suck it. Nothing's really changed since they first met as freshman at UT Austin.

When the waitress comes by, Edward just orders water even though he really wants a beer to help calm his nerves, but he knows alcohol would be a bad idea tonight.

* * *

**oh yea... work was long and tiring by the way... but thanks for the lovely reviews i got to read when i got home! xo**

**-Jess**


	12. Chapter 11

**Morning!**

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**11.**

He looks at his watch, four past seven and no Bella. He tells himself not to worry, it's probably traffic. He takes a large gulp of water, setting the drink down before he remembers he has a straw. He opens it, twirls it around the cup, watching the pieces of ice dance and swirl, then he studies the menu; hey, they could have added something new since Edward was last here a few weeks ago.

They didn't. And there's still only one entrée that's—to Edward's knowledge—less than eight hundred calories.

He bites his lower lip at ten past seven, looking around, and any relief he may feel at seeing Bella hurriedly walking over is suppressed by his stomach doing an impressive somersault routine. Edward can't remember the last time that happened, maybe high school?

He stands up, proffering his hand unconsciously, the formality ingrained in his head after so long in the medical field.

Bella doesn't miss a step, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling Edward to her for a quick hug in greeting. Edward's in shock for a short moment, unmoving, before he recalls how handsy and affectionate Bella is.

Edward had watched Bella for a long time during the party last week before finally working up the nerve to approach the woman that had adopted his daughter. He'd tried to be inconspicuous and it was actually pretty easy, Bella wasn't hard to see, and Edward seemed to be mesmerized watching her arms reaching around person after person in her way of saying hello. Edward got the impression that it had been a long time since Bella last saw Mike and Jessica and a few others that Edward didn't know.

There were only a few people from Edward's department there, but he was able to make small talk while waiting for Bella to lose her entourage.

"Hey," Bella says, pulling away, and Edward instantly misses the warmth even though the restaurant is already a pleasant temperature. "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries. I only got here a couple minutes ago."

* * *

**So here's Bella... are we ready?**

**-Jess**


	13. Chapter 12

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**12.**

Bella looks great tonight. She's wearing well-fitting black jeans that show off her mile long legs—Edward feels a pang of disappointment when those legs are hidden underneath the table as they both sit—and a white, low cut shirt, showing the perfect amount of cleavage and with the sleeves pushed up to almost her elbows. There is enough of her golden tanned skin being showcased to have Edward's mouth watering at thoughts having nothing to do with food.

Edward reckons he's not being all that subtle now in his watching, if the slight pinking of Bella's neck is anything to go by. Bella doesn't say anything, though, just keeps on leafing through the menu.

He should say something, he knows that, but nothing seems to come out of his mouth. Edward calls himself twenty kinds of fool. He's been on countless dates, picked up dozens of people, and given hundreds of talks and lectures and presentations. He's a doctor, for God's sake, talking to people is what he does for a living. But the seconds just keep ticking by and the silence gets more and more awkward. It hadn't been this bad last week… had it?

Oh god, it had. Edward may have been the first to say hi but then clammed up, and it had been Bella to jump start the conversation, asking how he knew Jessica and Mike, what he did, basic 'getting to know a person' questions and now? Now, Edward has nothing. Pretty sure starting the evening with, "I'm the birth father of your daughter," would end the night in record time.

* * *

**More?**

**-Jess**


	14. Chapter 13

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**13.**

Thankfully the waitress is suddenly there, asking if they have decided what they would like. Edward nods, ordering the grilled chicken with broccoli and rice pilaf as his sides. Bella studies him closely for a moment before ordering the porterhouse, medium rare, with a baked potato and the grilled zucchini.

Edward's surprised and can't help one side of his mouth turning up. Bella doesn't exactly have 'I'm a steak and potatoes woman' written all over her.

The waitress scampers away when they finish telling her what salads they want and then its Bella to the rescue, saving them from anymore silences.

"What kind of Texas-boy orders chicken at a steakhouse?"

"The kind that likes his heart to keep on ticking," Edward shoots off before he can stop. _Shit shit shit._ He and Rosalie had agreed that Edward would be on his best behavior tonight, and she had made him promise no smart-ass remarks. So much for that.

But Bella's grin only widens. "Guess it's a good thing there's a doctor in the house then. If I have a heart attack, he can save me." Bella's brown eyes are sparkling so brightly that they're almost liquid chocolate.

Jesus, sparkling? Emmett'll have his balls if he ever finds out Edward thought that.

"I'm a hepatologist, not much good with hearts." That's when it hits Edward. "How did you know I was from Texas?" He hadn't told Bella that and had worked long and hard to get rid of his accent and anything that may tie him to his father.

* * *

**Hmm... *ponders* theories... thoughts? How did Bella know? *evil grin***

**-Jess**


	15. Chapter 14

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**14.**

"Um... I didn't. It was more of a guess really. I thought I heard a trace of home in your voice and with those bow legs of yours…" Bella leers in a completely ridiculous and silly way, and Edward laughs, knows the crinkles around his eyes are probably showing, but Bella doesn't seem put off by the reminder of Edward's age, in fact, she seems the opposite.

"So, a liver doc, huh?" Bella asks with a warm smile. "Any particular reason why?"

Edward tenses at the question, he's a private person by nature, always has been, and this is something he doesn't like to talk about. Least of all with someone who is pretty much a stranger to him. Yet, if Edward wants any kind of good relationship between the two of them, to build trust, he knows that he has to be the one to take the first step.

He takes a deep breath and tries to take any emotion out of it, like he's discussing any random patient's case. "My mom had primary biliary cirrhosis. It's a liver disease that's probably caused by the immune system." Edward doesn't know how much Bella knows about the liver or medical terminology but doesn't stop to ask, he can't stop to ask, needs to get it all out in one go or it won't come out at all, and decides to explain as if Bella is a layman. "Cirrhosis is when your liver doesn't work right anymore and the tissue scars, leading to liver failure."

Bella, for her part, doesn't interrupt Edward, only nods her head and waits patiently for him to continue, as if she knows how hard this is for Edward.

"By the time they diagnosed her, it was pretty far advanced." He remembers it vividly, his mama had been tired for a long time until finally one day Edward had come home from school to find his mom in bed, napping, only her skin was yellow. When she opened her eyes and Edward saw yellow where white was supposed to be, he had screamed, convinced she had been possessed or an alien or something.

"There wasn't a lot they could do for her by then, there's no cure for it, but they tried to delay it, relieve some of the symptoms. It worked for almost two years, then she got HCC-err, liver cancer. They put her on the transplant list, but–" Edward's voice cracks, and he blinks away the moisture in his eyes, not realizing his hand is on the table until he suddenly feels Bella's hand over his, Bella's thumb gently stroking across Edward's outer palm.

"It's okay," Bella says softly, "you don't have to continue."

* * *

**Just want to say thank you again for all the amazing reviews... xo**

**-Jess**


	16. Chapter 15

**I decided another update was in order... considering the massive amount of writing I got done on this today... it's written through Part 5... _#happyproductivesigh_**

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**15.**

Edward's looking down at the table, trying to get himself under control. He's surprised there's a part of him, a big part, that wants to tell Bella everything—about his mama, her life and her death, how it shaped Edward's life and career, hell his career is his life, it means everything to him—and that scares him. He's never told anyone about that, not everything, Rosalie and Emmett only know bits and pieces.

Before Edward can reply, their waitress arrives with the salads. Edward jerks his hand back and stares at the wall, hearing Bella say thank you and the girl moving away.

"I'm sorry, I've ruined–"

"You didn't ruin anything," Bella is quick to assure.

Edward's stomach growls, as if agreeing with Bella, and he's reminded that he skipped lunch. He picks up the side of raspberry vinaigrette he'd ordered and drizzles a little more than half on his spring mix, snorting when Bella forks a big chunk of ranch drenched lettuce, shoveling it in her mouth, and just like that the somber mood is broken.

From then on, the evening seems to fly by, filled with childhood anecdotes (Bella), stories of insane professors (Edward), and laughter (both). In no time at all, they are more than halfway done with their entrees. Well, Edward is.

"I can't believe you just took down a sixteen ounce steak in like…" he looks at his watch, "half an hour." He shakes his head.

"And don't forget everything else on my plate too," Bella adds, pleased, as if it's some great accomplishment.

They make idle chit-chat while Bella's plate is taken away and the rest of Edward's is boxed up. There's a small disagreement over who should pay when the bill is placed on the table, but after Edward insists he's the one that did the asking out, Bella nods reluctantly and says, "I'll get it next time then."

Next time? Edward swallows, tells his silly heart there can't be a next time. This has gone too far already. Edward had planned to get to know Bella a little more before telling her, but he can't anymore, can't keep this from her.

He waits until they're outside.

* * *

**Ooooh... little cliffy... sorry... let me know what you think... and thanks again for the lovely reviews!**

**-Jess**


	17. Chapter 16

**Morning! *waves***

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**16.**

"I don't want this night to end," Bella admits shyly. "Do you maybe want to take a walk or go see a movie? I just need to call the sitter…" She reaches to grab her phone, but Edward stops her.

"Bella, I– I had a great time tonight…"

"Why do I hear a 'but' in there?" she asks and then her face falls. "Oh god, you don't want–"

"I do," Edward interrupts quickly, unable to stand looking at the sadness in Bella's face, it's like kicking a puppy. "I do. I like you a lot. That's the problem."

"Not sure how that's a problem."

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Edward looks away, watching the horizon and fisting his hands. Rosalie was right, this was a mistake. "There's something I have to tell you, but I wanted to get to know you a little first. Your daughter, Kaitlyn, she, she's my…" It takes every ounce of Edward's strength and willpower to force his eyes to Bella's, his palms sweating. "I'm her biological father."

* * *

**O_o ... well he spit it out... now what? thoughts?**

**-Jess**


	18. Chapter 17

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**17.**

"What? You…what?" The color drains from Bella's face, her posture stiffening. "You're not, you can't be."

Edward has no idea how someone seeming so confident and strong can sound so small. He reaches into the back pocket of his pants, pulling out Kate's letter. "I am, I swear. I... Read the letter? Please?"

Bella takes the paper, looking at it for a long time before she walks to a silver Ford Explorer that's seen better days, that Edward guesses is Bella's car, and leans on the hood. She unfolds the note slowly, white as a ghost.

Edward has no idea how long he stands there, just watching Bella rereading the letter again and again.

"I can take a paternity test if you don't believe it," Edward offers.

Bella shakes her head softly. "That won't be necessary." She refolds the letter meticulously and looks at Edward. "I thought you looked familiar when I first saw you..." Bella huffs in disbelief. "Assumed maybe I saw you around town before or something, but…"

"But?" Edward knows he shouldn't push, as much as Bella's voice sounds calm, her eyes are storming, her face seconds away from crumbling, but Edward can't help himself from asking.

"Kate had a picture, I sometimes caught her staring at it, and when–when she died, I found it in her nightstand. It was of her and some guy in a white coat standing in front of a Johns Hopkins sign."

"Me," Edward whispers, and Bella nods.

"She said–she said you didn't want to be a father."

"I don't."

Bella stands up, eyes darkening. "Then why the act? Why do you suddenly care?" She comes closer, trying her best to loom over Edward, and Edward takes an involuntary step back.

"I didn't know. I just got the letter a month ago, I had no clue Kaitlyn existed."

"And now that you do, you're what? What do you want, Edward? I'm not stupid. I know how the courts have ruled before, and I'm sure with all your doctor money you can get yourself a pretty fancy lawyer. Well, there's no way in hell I'm just going to hand her over to you without a fight. She's mine. My daughter, and you–" Bella's not able to hold back the tears anymore, they drop from her eyes quickly and in seconds her face is all wet, and Edward wants nothing more than to reassure her everything will be okay, but he can't.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**-Jess**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here's another one for you... cuz the amazing CaraNo just made my inbox explode with her rec... THANKS bb! And thanks for all the reviews! One more chap and we are officially at the end of part 1... I hope you enjoy the ride! ;)**

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**18.**

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to that. I don't want to get lawyers involved, Bella, don't want this to go to court." He shrugs. "But if that's what you want."

"You self-righteous asshole!" Bella explodes. "You think you're... You lied! You could have told me before, not asked me out on a date as if you–" She grits her teeth. "What the fucking hell, Edward?"

"I know, okay, I know." Edward can't remember the last time he's felt this tiny. "I just wanted to get to know you a little before, ugh, springing this on you?" Great, just great, that sounds bad even to his own ears.

Bella snorts. "Yeah, right. Look, just tell me already; do you want custody of Kaitlyn or not?"

"I don't know," he answers truthfully, and if anything it only pisses off Bella more.

She turns away from Edward, unlocking her car. "Yeah, well, let me know when you do. Until then, I'm getting a lawyer." She gets in and slams the door shut.

The tires screech as Bella drives off, and Edward is left standing there, practically hearing Rosalie's 'I told you'.

Such a huge fucking mistake.

* * *

**So... do we wanna finish part 1 tonight? Let me know...**

**-Jess**


	20. Chapter 19

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**19.**

Bella doesn't remember the drive home, not really, she just drives.

She shoos Alice out before she can ask too many questions, saying she's tired, and Alice must see something on her face because she doesn't argue. She just reaches out to hug her and Bella wraps her arms around Alice, lets her best friend kiss her cheek and hears her say, "Man's an idiot if he can't see what a great catch you are," before she heads out.

It's late, after nine now, and Kaitlyn's bedtime is eight. She cracks open her bedroom door, needing to see her baby girl. She tiptoes as quietly as she can to her bed and gets down on her knees, brushing a strand of hair off her beautiful face and looks on as she sleeps peacefully.

This can't be happening. Kaitlyn is hers. Bella was the one there the day she was born, said her first word, took her first step, she was there for every birthday and Christmas and everything in between. Bella's the one that changed her diapers and held her tight all those nights she cried because she couldn't understand why Mommy wasn't there anymore.

Bella's the one that tucks her in at night, feeds her and cleans her clothes, gets her ready for the day. She's the one that plays with her, board games and Barbies and more tea parties than Bella can count. She's the one that reads to her, takes her to the park or almost anywhere else she wants to go, and has taken the brunt of her tantrums. She's the one that takes care of her.

Goddammit, she's the one that's been here every single day of her life.

She is her parent. Not some asshole of a doctor.

"It's okay, baby," she whispers and kisses her forehead. "I won't let anyone take you. You're mine."

* * *

**Last one for tonight... I'll be back to start posting Part 2 tomorrow... :)**

**-Jess**


	21. Chapter 20

**so... work 9-6... _check_. pick the kiddo up from daycare... _check_. cook dinner and feed the kiddo... _check_. update the story... _check_!**

**AUTHOR NOTE** at the bottom... see you down there!

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**Part Two**

**20.**

"I was surprised when you called," Edward admits, a couple of weeks later, as Bella slides into the booth across from him. "Aren't you going to get a drink?" He nods toward the counter, after all, it was Bella that wanted to meet at a coffeehouse.

Bella shakes her head. "I called you because we need to talk. I want to know what your plans are, what you want from us, me and Kaitlyn."

"I want a chance to get to know my daughter."

"She's not your daughter," Bella says, tone hard and nostrils flaring.

"I told you I'd be willing to take a paternity test. I'll even pay for it."

"That's not—goddammit." Bella runs a hand through her hair. "Look, your sperm may have hit the bull's eye, but she is _my_ daughter. I've raised her, been there–"

"Just stop," Edward interrupts, having had enough of Bella's attitude. "Stop painting yourself as this great woman who made this huge self-sacrifice by adopting a baby."

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the act, Bella. Stop pretending that you're the victim here and I'm the bad guy."

"So, what? You're the victim?" she asks in disbelief.

"I'm the man that had no clue he had a daughter. You've known for five years, longer. Since the day Kate told you she was pregnant."

"Not that _you_ were the father."

"Yes, _me_. You had a picture, you told me so yourself."

"But not a name," Bella is quick to point out.

"You knew I lived in Baltimore, worked at Johns Hopkins."

"Yeah, and Hopkins is huge, Edward. They must have hundreds of residents."

Edward raises an eyebrow. "So, she told you I was a resident, huh?" He doesn't wait for Bella to answer before saying, "Come on, you had a location, place of work, and a damn picture. Any half-assed private eye could have found me, hell, a thorough Google search probably could have found me. You never looked." Edward has to look away for a second, anger and resentment nearly boiling through him.

* * *

***snickers* and you all thought you were mad at Edward before... how are you feeling about him right now?... lol**

**-Jess**

**Author note:**

Just wanted to address a couple things...

**1.)** Updates will be once a day now... as the chapters are a little longer and also we need to give the lovely **MidNight Cougar** time to work her magic... after all she puts up with my crazy like a pro. :)

**2.)** People keep asking what the 'parts' mean... nothing really, a while back I wrote and posted part 1 in the Adopted Hearts facebook group as a thank you for voting for my real life friend Kati... there was a facebook contest where she had a chance to win a dream wedding from a local country club... she ended up in second place... so anyway, that was the only reason I ended up outlining this story in 'parts' it will all be posted here under this link... so no worries... as of now it's looking like '6 parts' and an Epi... and it's written through part 5.

**3.)** Just wanted to say... teasers and story pics in my facebook group as well as the 'Adopted Hearts Group'... (links are on my profile) and again a special thank you all for the reviews and to **Cara** and **Mina**... I adore you both... thank you so, so much for the pimping and sending me all these awesome readers!


	22. Chapter 21

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**21.**

"And why would I have?" Bella answers. Edward can see the rage smoldering in her eyes and thinks Bella can probably see the same in his. "Kate said you didn't want children, didn't want the hassle and responsibility of being a father."

Gotcha, Edward thinks with a smirk. "So, if you're so sure I didn't want Kaitlyn, why did you never tell me?"

"Why would I waste my time tracking down a man that didn't want Kaitlyn in the first place?" Bella counters, bitingly.

"Because it's the right thing to do, because I have a right to know I have a daughter. Jesus, try to think about being a man and if you had a daughter out there, wouldn't you want to know?"

Bella doesn't immediately answer and Edward thinks maybe he's finally getting it through her gigantic forehead. "Let's get to the real reason you didn't bother finding me."

"And what would that be?" Bella questions, voice dripping with fake politeness.

"Because you weren't sure I wouldn't want her. You had doubts, wondered if maybe I did, and that couldn't happen. You couldn't lose your only chance of having a kid."

Edward thinks if Bella's posture gets any more rigid she may pop something. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Is this woman really that naïve? "First of all, I know your medical history and I know the chances of you having a child of your own are slim to none. Second, you would have a hard time being a single woman and trying to adopt a baby." Edward lets that statement hang in the air a moment before adding, "Except, of course, if you were who the mother wanted. Kaitlyn was your best chance of ever having a kid and you took it, didn't give a shit about me–you didn't…don't pretend–" Edward's voice is sticky, he's having trouble getting the words out.

Five years, five fucking years, and Bella could have found him, could have at least tried.

"Don't fucking tell me it's because of what Kate said about me. You can lie to yourself, but don't you dare lie to me. You knew, I know you knew."

* * *

**Thoughts? We had an awful lot of fun debating over Team Edward or Team Bella last night int he group... come and check it out... maybe i'll see some of you in there again tonight! ;)**

**-Jess**


	23. Chapter 22

**So... I have no will power... you can thank Cara (Team Bella Captain) and Mina (Team Edward Captain) Monica, Sarah, Tascha, Sunflower, Amanda and the other lovely ladies in the group for this one... they begged... I caved... *hangs head* ... Sorry MC... xo**

**Beta'd by texasbella & MidNight Cougar**

* * *

**22.**

Bella doesn't look angry anymore, her eyes are downcast, staring at the table as if it will tell her what to say. Edward's fingers skim the rim of his paper cup, he thinks maybe the coffee is still warm since he ordered it extra hot and brings the liquid to his mouth. It's lukewarm, drinkable, but Edward no longer wants it, finds it tastes like ash.

"What do you want?" Bella finally asks, hesitantly.

"Just what I told you, I want to get to know Kaitlyn."

Bella nods, bites her lip and plows ahead, "I'm taking Kaitlyn to get ice cream tomorrow afternoon–"

"I'll be working till about six tomorrow."

"Oh," Bella says and blinks, as if the idea of Edward being at work had never crossed her mind. "Okay. Dinner tomorrow then?"

Edward can't help the slight scrunching of his face. "Tomorrow? Uh, yeah, sure…"

"What?"

"Nothing–"

"Tell me what it is."

"I have a business dinner. But it's not a problem," Edward is quick to add. "I can let them know something came up and–"

"No, no, it's fine. How about Friday?"

"Friday's good," Edward answers with a small smile. "It's my research day, I have a couple of meetings in the morning, but I'm free after noon."

"Okay, Friday at one o'clock. _The Purple Cafe_. Their mac n' cheese is Kaitlyn's favorite." Bella then stands, shuffles from foot to foot and says, "See you then," before leaving without a backward glance.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**-Jess**


	24. Chapter 23

**Here we go...**

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**23.**

The shopping center parking lot is almost full, and Edward's forced to park further back than he would have liked, but he figures the extra walking will be good for him. He breathes out a sigh of relief as he checks the dashboard clock before turning off his car and seeing it's a few minutes before one. Not late, thank God. He can't help doing one last look in the rearview mirror, making sure his hair is in place and that nothing is in his teeth or on his face.

He had to rush leaving work; a conference call ran late. He barely had time to change out of his dress shirt and tie into a grey Henley, before high-tailing it to the employee parking lot.

Taking a deep breath, he steps out of his black Volvo, wondering if he was supposed to bring something for Kaitlyn, a small toy or candy or whatever kids like these days. Shit, why hadn't he asked someone with children? Too late now, though, he sees Bella and Kaitlyn walking toward him from the other side of the sidewalk. Well, Bella is walking, Kaitlyn's…skipping. It's kind of adorable, she's adorable and–

"Hi," Bella greets, not unkindly but maybe a bit nervously. "Kaitlyn, this is Edward. Say 'hello', baby."

"Hello," she replies shyly, half hiding behind Bella's legs, hand tucked tightly inside Bella's, who prods her to continue. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Edward."

Edward swallows around the huge lump that seems to have lodged itself in his throat and chokes out, "Just Edward is fine."

God, she's beautiful. Something about her reminds Edward of his mama and it's like the ground is whisked out from under him. He can't do this, he can't, she's—fucking hell, his daughter is standing right in front of him and all he wants to do is run. Just turn around and go home, get far, far away from her and Bella and the whole thing and–

They aren't even paying him any attention anymore, Bella's opening the door, letting Kaitlyn walk in first and then looks back at Edward, makes a 'you coming' gesture.

Edward squares his shoulders and walks in after them. There's only one person before them and soon Kaitlyn and Bella are ordering, Kaitlyn's sweet voice asking for a mac n' cheese and Bella the Pad Thai. Edward's never been here before and spent some time last night browsing the menu online, pleasantly surprised at how many of their bowls were under four hundred calories. He had finally settled on the curry, but once he's at the register, the smell of pasta and spices all around him, he thinks _screw it,_ and takes a page out of Kaitlyn's book and orders the same, only adding a bottled water.

He bites his tongue when he notices Bella filling up Kaitlyn's small cup with Coke—does she not know that's nothing but corn syrup and sugar?—and bites harder when Bella fills her own, bigger cup with Mountain Dew. _Even worse._

He follows the pair to a table, musing where Bella packs all the carbs she eats and just what she does to burn it off. This in turn has his pants feeling a little tighter, and he stops those thoughts dead. Instead, he watches as they settle on one side of the table, unsure where to sit himself and wiping his damp palms on his pants before finally deciding on the chair across from Bella.

"Mommy says you're a doctor," Kaitlyn says, shyness from earlier seemingly gone, and Edward notices she doesn't have freckles. He doesn't know why, he's always hated his—who the hell has freckles on their ears anyway?—but a small wave of disappointment ripples through him. She has his eyes though, same shape and shade of green. His mama's eyes.

Edward nods. "Yeah."

"Mommy had a tummy ache last ni–"

"Kaitlyn," Bella interrupts, frowning. "I feel fine now and Edward isn't that kind of doctor anyway."

"No, I am."

Bella turns to look at him, eyebrow rising. "You said you were a hepatologist."

"Which is just a fancy way of saying a gastroenterologist who specializes in livers."

"Oh," Bella mutters and is spared saying anything more as the food arrives.

She grins when they place Edward's bowl in front of him, and Edward shrugs, saying, "Heard the mac n' cheese was good here."

"It is!" Kaitlyn pipes up and immediately digs in, Bella following right after her.

Okay, make that two things they have in common: brilliant smiles and hearty appetites.

Edward is slower to begin eating, takes a small forkful and seconds later moans as the gooey cheese explodes across his taste buds and the pasta practically melts in his mouth. He's forgotten just how good white pasta tastes. Once he finished his residency—where what little money he'd made had gone to school loans, rent and countless packages of ramen—it's been nothing but whole wheat noodles.

"Good, huh?" Bella asks, one corner of her mouth turned up. Edward is too busy having another, larger bite to answer.

"What's livers?" Kaitlyn suddenly inquires, reaching for her drink.

Edward thinks about how to best answer her. "Do you know what an organ is?"

Kaitlyn furrows her little brows for a moment and then shakes her head.

"But you know what a stomach is?"

"Uh-huh, it helps you eat."

"Yes, exactly." Edward smiles. "The stomach is an organ. And our bodies are made up of several different ones, each one with a job to do. The liver is an organ that's part of the same system as your stomach. It helps your body process the food you eat. It does a lot of other stuff too."

"Like what?"

Bella chuckles and moves a strand of Kaitlyn's hair that's fallen on her face behind her ear. "Shorty here is real inquisitive. She'd ask you a hundred questions if you let her."

"It's all right."

"You say that now. Tell me again after the hundredth question."

Kaitlyn pouts at their exchange and Bella leans down to kiss her slightly chubby and rosy cheek. "You wanna say you don't ask me a million questions a day?"

Kaitlyn just huffs. "I'm not a shorty, you're just too tall."

Bella's loud laugh fills Edward's ears, and he can't help but be charmed by the two of them.

"So you fix people with sick livers?" Kaitlyn asks, looking at Edward, earlier question forgotten as she seems to have moved on to something else.

"I try to," Edward replies once he's finished swallowing. "I mainly work with transplant patients, pre and post."

"What's a trans'pant?"

Edward peeks over at Bella, the woman is busy inhaling her food, but Edward sees the small smirk playing on her lips.

"It's when we take the sick liver out of a person and replace it with a good liver," he answers, hoping the girl won't ask where the good liver comes from.

No such luck.

"Uh…" Edward flounders, turning to Bella, and she finally intervenes.

"After someone dies there's a short time where their organs still work, right?" She looks over to Edward.

"Right." Now that he knows Kaitlyn is aware of what death is, Edward answers, "As long as we take the organ out within a day of the person's heart stopping, we can use them. Put them in people whose organs aren't working right anymore."

Kaitlyn looks deep in thought. "So... You take organs from dead people and put them inside live people?"

"Um…yes," Edward answers nervously, wondering what such a small child makes of it, not wanting to like, traumatize her or something.

"Huh," Kaitlyn says and then grins wide. "Cool! They're like zombies!"

Both Bella and Edward laugh.

"There are no such things as zombies, baby," Bella informs. "That's just on TV."

"Are you sure?" She looks at Edward hopefully.

He shakes his head. "'Fraid not, kiddo."

"Too bad." Kaitlyn slides her bowl away. "Full now, Mommy." She had gotten the small size and there's only a few bites remaining, which Bella makes short work of.

Kaitlyn giggles. "Mommy always does that," she explains to Edward. "Auntie Alice calls her a garbage deposel… She says girls aren't supposed to eat in public."

"It's disposal," Bella corrects, moving back to her own food.

"Is what I said," Kaitlyn says with a pout, and a moment later, "I need to use the bathroom now."

"Okay, let me just–"

"No." Kaitlyn shakes her head. "Can go by myself. Please, Mommy?"

Bella looks around the restaurant, spots the bathroom that's directly in her field of vision, and hesitates for a few seconds before reluctantly agreeing, and Kaitlyn trots off.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**-Jess**


	25. Chapter 24

**Beta'd by ****MidNight Cougar &** texasbella

* * *

**24.**

"You've been eyeing that door like a hawk," Edward comments after a minute.

"Sorry," Bella apologizes, looking sheepish, half of her attention now on Edward but the other half still on the bathroom. "I only started letting Kaitlyn use public restrooms alone this year. It's nerve-wracking, ya know? You never know what might happen, who else could be in there. Although, I guess it's worse for mothers with boys because a woman shouldn't just walk into the men's room."

"Yeah…" Edward gets it now, why Bella didn't want to let Kaitlyn go. It's something he's never thought of before, but parents must deal with it all the time.

Bella snorts. "She's wanted to go alone for a while, but I never thought she was ready because she was still small enough that it was hard for her to get up on toilets without help. Sometimes I made her wear diapers, even after she was potty trained, which was a mistake. It got to the point where we would argue every time the two of us went out. She'd insist she was a big girl and refused to put on the diapers."

"What happened?" Edward asks, gaining a new respect for Bella.

"We were at the museum one day, Kaitlyn said she needed to pee and I told her to use her diaper. She just glared at me, and when my back was turned she ran off. I nearly had a heart attack when I noticed she was gone." Bella's hand shakes as she puts down her fork, as if just remembering the incident is making her worry all over again. "Luckily, the bathroom was a few exhibits over and I found her just as she came out of the ladies' room, proud smile on her face."

"How old was she?"

"Three and a half."

"God," Edward mutters. "What did you do?"

Before Bella can reply, Kaitlyn is back, beaming.

"I did it, Mommy."

"You sure did. Did you remember to wash your hands?"

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm not a little girl."

"Of course not," Bella agrees. "Can you have a seat for a bit while Edward and I finish eating or do you want to go home?"

Kaitlyn returns to her chair. "I'll wait. I like Mr. Edward. He makes almost zombies."

* * *

**Thanks for the amazing reviews... See you tomorrow!**

**-Jess**


	26. Chapter 25

**Beta'd by ****MidNight Cougar &** texasbella

* * *

**25.**

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Edward asks when he picks up his phone, seeing her name flash across the display. It's been a couple days since dinner. Edward spent the whole time wondering if he should call, wanting to see them again, but not knowing if it would be welcome.

Looks like Bella took that decision out of his hands.

"Hi, Edward. Kaitlyn and I are getting ready to go to the beach, do you wanna come with us?"

It's kind of pathetic how Edward wants to do a fistpump. He's about to say yes when a bark behind him reminds him he's not alone. "Yeah, definitely. Only, would it be possible to go to Dog Beach or Green Lake Park?"

"You have a dog?" Edward has no idea why Bella sounds so surprised.

"I do. Kaitlyn isn't scared of them or something, is she? It's just that he's alone a lot during the week, so I hate to leave him during the weekends."

"No, no, it's fine, we'll go to Green Lake Park. I've never been there, but I hear it's less crowded. We'll be over to pick you up in an hour, okay? I'll bring lunch. Just need your address."

After Edward provides directions to his home, he spends the next hour pacing around his suddenly cramped feeling living room. His dog watching him closely, making Edward even more nervous. If that's possible.

When he finally gets the text from Bella telling him she and Kaitlyn have arrived, he grabs Andrei's leash and heads down to meet them. As they come into view, he takes a few deep breaths, willing some of his nerves away, hoping to enjoy the day with his daughter and her mother.

"Is that a dog or a horse?" Bella teases as Edward meets up with her and Kaitlyn in the parking lot right outside Edward's apartment building.

"Hardy har har," Edward replies with an eye roll. He had decided to keep Andrei on a tight leash, not sure how Kaitlyn would react to him. He shouldn't have worried.

"Is that your puppy?" Kaitlyn asks, eyeing the animal with big eyes filled with joy, her little body almost buzzing with excitement.

"He's not a puppy, but yeah, this is my boy, Andrei."

"Can I hold his leash? Please?" she begs and Edward has to hand it to her; she's got the puppy-eyes down pat. Better than the dog even.

Andrei, for his part is trying his best to dart around Edward's legs to get closer to the girl, straining toward Kaitlyn as if he knows what she wants and agrees. What's Edward to do but nod and carefully hand the leash over.

"Just make sure you hold it tight," Edward warns.

Kaitlyn giggles and coos at Andrei and he licks her chin and slobbers all over her as she takes a hold of the leash. It's love at first sight.

"Can he ride in the back with me, Mr. Edward? I promise to watch him," Kaitlyn asks sweetly, looking so sincere and hopeful. Edward realizes then just how screwed he really is...that telling her 'no' to anything is going to be impossible.

Kaitlyn shrieks in happiness when Edward says Andrei can ride in the back with her.

Edward's eyes glaze over when Bella opens the back door of the SUV, so he can toss in his bag, and he sees how full it is. Towels and toys, a cooler and bags filled with who knows what. All for a few hours at the beach? Edward wisely keeps his mouth shut, though, and instead slides into the passenger seat and soon they're off.

"Hey, um Bella, thanks again for letting me bring Andrei along. He loves the beach." Edward turns his head around, glancing at the backseat.

Kaitlyn is scratching Andrei's head with one hand and the other is petting his belly. Andrei is laid out on his back with his head on her lap, all but dwarfing the little girl and appearing for all intents and purposes like he's in doggy heaven. Kaitlyn is whispering softly to him, and Edward can't stop smiling.

"You really love that dog, don't you?" he hears Bella say, her voice right by his ear. Edward shifts his head to see that Bella is looking at him with a soft expression on her face.

"I guess." Edward coughs, and Bella turns her head forward, the car moving again as the light changes to green.

"Have to say, didn't picture you with a dog like that. He's a boxer mix, right?"

Edward nods before realizing that Bella isn't looking at him. "He is, but most people don't know that."

"I'm not most people."

Yeah, Edward's beginning to realize that, and he's not quite sure what to do with that revelation.

"My friend, Rosalie, got him for me this past Christmas. I was put off by his size at first, but—" Edward shrugs, "—what can I say, the big guy kinda grows on you."

Edward thinks Bella mumbles something like 'he ain't the only one' but can't be sure.**  
**

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**PS I've also started posting my 2012 Christmas Story... ;)**

**-Jess**


	27. Chapter 26

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**26.**

The drive is a fast one, it's still early enough on a Sunday morning that the traffic is light, and soon they're crossing into East Green Lake Park, Bella following the signs to the beach. There are sections of the road that come pretty close to the beach. They decide to avoid those and instead pick an area that's a decent distance away from moving vehicles, and between the two of them, quickly unload Bella's SUV.

"It really is just as barren as people say it is," Bella comments as they're laying out the towels.

The only things here are a few fire pits, trails and bathroom buildings. Edward thinks he should have double checked with Bella that it's okay, but after a moment she adds, "I like it," and Edward releases the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

As Bella helps Kaitlyn out of her car seat, Edward takes Andrei to the nearest patch of grass to relieve himself and comes back to witness Bella already taking off her shirt, revealing a black bikini top, although it's really not that hot yet.

Christ, the woman is beautiful. Edward doesn't think he's ever seen a body like that outside of a movie or a magazine. Bella's like one of those statues of a goddess, every inch of her damn near perfect. Perfect tits, flat stomach, narrow waist, long legs, all toned and slightly bronzed and downright flawless.

Edward can't look away, there's so much of it for him to enjoy. Perfect pebbled nipples showing through the thin material of her top that Edward wants to suck on, slight contours of muscle down her stomach that Edward wants to kiss, the sharp cut of her hips that's just visible over the waistline of her shorts that Edward wants to bite, then move further down to lick over what has to be a bare pussy, tasting Bella, feeling her cum and tasting her on his tongue–

"I'm going to go play with Andrei," Edward hears Kaitlyn say and his fantasy is shattered. He's back to the here and now, thankful that the shirt he's wearing is big...and long.

"Stay where we can see you," Bella says, voice slightly raised, as Kaitlyn is already moving away.

"Duh!" she yells over her shoulder.

Edward and Bella settle themselves on the towels, enjoying the breeze and sunshine. "She's really taken a shine to him," Edward remarks after a few minutes of watching the pair run around together; Andrei's tail wagging and his happy yaps in counterpoint to Kaitlyn's equally joyful squeals. "Have you ever thought about getting a dog for her…or maybe a cat?"

"How do you know we don't already have a pet?"

_Oh shit. _Edward stiffens, now is really not the time to admit to having had Bella investigated. Edward doubts there'll ever be a right time.

"Just taking a guess," Edward ventures, hoping Bella will buy his blatant lie.

She does and he breathes a silent sigh of relief. "I've thought about it, but when I first moved here it was to an apartment, not really a place for big dogs. And I'm pretty sure if I got something smaller than Andrei's size, I would step on him and squash him or something."

Edward chuckles nervously, knowing he feels the exact same way.

"But you don't live there anymore?" he asks, although he knows exactly where Bella lives. A two story, three bedroom, two and a half bath in Northgate.

"No, I got a house when Kaitlyn was a little over two. I wasn't planning on it, but the house four doors down from Alice went on the market. It was a fixer-upper, so the price was low, and Alice's husband is a carpenter so it all worked out in the end. We really love it."

"But still no dogs?"

"Well, up until recently I was under the impression that Kaitlyn's a little afraid of big dogs. She told me she wants a Chihuahua for her birthday." Bella cringes.

Edward snorts. "Dude, you could squash it very easily, or I could do it for you," he offers with a smirk, and Bella laughs, the sound of it rapidly joining Kaitlyn's as one of Edward's favorite things to hear.

"Yeah," Bella agrees, one of her slight dimples showing as she brings one of Edward's large hands to her face as if to study it. "Probably fit in your palm."

Edward is taking a drink out of his water bottle when Bella's words sink in, his mind conjuring up an image of what else could probably fit in his hand, and he chokes, Bella immediately moving to pound on his back.

"You okay?"

Edward, red-faced from both the coughing and embarrassment, can only nod.

"So, you up for joining the two rugrats?" Bella asks after a minute, pointing to Kaitlyn and Andrei running around on the sand.

Edward nods again and quickly finds himself following after Bella.

* * *

**Pictures in my Adopted Hearts group!**

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Jess**


	28. Chapter 27

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & ****texasbella**

* * *

**27****.**

Edward collapses on his towel with an oomph. "Where do you get the energy? Where does she get the energy?"

He's just spent the last ninety minutes or so trying his best to keep up with everyone. But between Andrei wanting to explore the whole beach as if he hasn't been here a dozen times before, and Kaitlyn's seeming need to build sandcastles and bury Bella—and then Edward—in the sand, Edward is down for the count.

His job keeps him somewhat active, going from one exam room to another and across campus to whatever buildings he needs to go to. He also tries to walk Andrei every day, and there's a gym in his apartment building that he uses regularly. Edward does his best to stay in shape, and he figures he's not doing too bad.

But Kaitlyn? A five-year-old girl? Can run circles around him.

Edward glares when Bella approaches him, the woman doesn't look even a little bit winded.

"You're just old. Ancient even..." Bella tells him with a grin. "Isn't that right, Kaitlyn?"

"I don't know," she answers, busy burying her calves in the sand and wiggling her toes. "How old are you, Edward?"

"Thirty-four."

Kaitlyn looks up at that, staring at Edward. "Wow, that is _old_!"

Edward frowns and Bella cackles in amusement. "Aww, did we hurt your tender feelings, old man?"

"I'll show you 'old man'," Edward mutters and doesn't know what possesses him, but suddenly he's moving, tackling Bella to the ground.

They wrestle right there on the beach, twisting and shoving, rolling around in the sand, and while Edward knows he could have Bella pinned in ten seconds flat if he wanted to, he doesn't. So the wrestling continues, Andrei barking up a storm in the background.

Eventually, Edward gets Bella pinned flat on her back and he doesn't release her, his hands holding down her wrists and his massive bulk spread out all over her, both of them breathing heavily.

"Say uncle," he utters gleefully.

"You wish, Sasquatch." Bella starts to squirm and wiggle under him, trying to snake out of his hold.

Edward only tightens his grip, pressing more of his weight down. "Not letting you go until you say uncle."

Bella shakes her head, and redoubles her efforts. Edward has no idea why she doesn't just surrender. He has a good foot and at least fifty pounds on her. There's no way she can win this, but he keeps his mouth shut, doesn't let himself think about the part of him that likes the feeling of Bella writhing underneath him.

"Edward," Bella breathes into his ear a split second before her knee brushes against his groin and Edward stills instantaneously, the noises around them disappearing as everything seems to just stop.

Edward becomes all too aware that Bella is shirtless, wearing nothing but a tiny bathing suit with their bare legs touching, of just what Bella's knee has encountered, and the sound of their breathing, harsh and rough, against each other. Their faces are only inches apart. He can see the green and gold and a dozen other flecks of color in Bella's eyes.

His mouth is dry and he licks his lips. Edward can't stop himself or the little groan that comes out when Bella whimpers at his action. There is nothing that Edward wants more at this moment than to kiss her, messy and hot and never ending, and he thinks he can see the same desire reflected back to him from her.

He brings his head down, and Bella tilts hers up inching closer. Edward shuts his eyes, and he can feel Bella's breath against his lips, every cell in his body buzzing in anticipation and need and–

"Woof!" Andrei barks right by Edward's ear, and he and Bella spring apart as if they are on fire. They both dart their eyes toward Kaitlyn, and Edward is relieved to see that she's engrossed in wiping off the sand from her no longer buried shins.

Once she deems them clean enough, she looks toward Bella. "I'm hungry, Mommy. Can we eat lunch now?"

"Sure, baby. I'll go get the cooler."

Edward watches as Bella walks away, now that he knows Kaitlyn wasn't paying them any mind, he can't help wishing that they weren't so rudely interrupted. He shoots Andrei a scornful look, but the dog just blinks at him, starts to wag his tail when he realizes he has Edward's attention.

Edward sighs and scratches him behind his ears. He really has no defense against puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts? See you tomorrow!**

**-Jess**


	29. Chapter 28

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**28.**

They all crowd around the cooler once Bella sets it down, but it's Bella who opens it up, giving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Kaitlyn who starts munching on it right away.

"What about Andrei?" Bella asks as the dog begins to sniff around the cooler.

"He's fine. I fed him this morning so he should be good until dinner. Just let me refill his water bowl," Edward says, and does just that while also taking out a small bone for Drei to chow on from his bag. "Good boy," he praises when the dog settles down beside him, mouth and teeth working to get to the meat inside.

"I hope ham and cheese is all right?" Bella asks handing Edward a thick sandwich on a six-inch bun.

"It's great. Thanks for taking care of lunch."

"No problem," she replies in between a bite of her own sandwich, which is as equally as large as Edward's. "They're about the only thing I can make. Besides cereal and eggs."

Edward is pleased when Bella pulls out grapes to eat with their sandwiches, much better for all of them than potato chips.

"We had Fruit Loops this mornin'," Kaitlyn chimes in. "They're our favorite."

Edward raises an eyebrow.

"What? They're good," Bella defends, but the tips of her ears pink in embarrassment.

Lunch is a quick affair with the three of them chatting good naturedly. Afterward, the post lunch lull seems to work its magic, and Kaitlyn yawns before she lays down between both of them and from one moment to the next seems to fall asleep.

Edward can't resist gently brushing the hair from her forehead, as he fully absorbs the fact that she is _his _daughter, _his_ flesh and blood; it's wonderful and scary all at the same time.

Kaitlyn stirs, eyes half-opening and turning her head toward Edward, but then closing them again with a soft sigh.

Her breathing evens out, and Edward comments, "Kid goes out like a light."

"Yeah." Bella stands, looking away. "We should probably be heading back."

Edward doesn't want to go. He can't remember the last time he's had so much fun, but he agrees grudgingly, there's no reason to stay here. He asks if he can carry Kaitlyn to the car, happy when Bella says yes, and starts to clean up.

It's a short walk back to the car, it's parked only forty feet away, but Edward relishes the opportunity. He picks Kaitlyn up carefully and Bella, who is carrying a few bags and the cooler, leads the way.

Edward looks down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, his child, and can't stop the surge of warmth and feeling that rips through him. He's never felt anything like this before, not exactly sure what _this_ even is, but it's like something precious and comforting has settled right next to his heart.

Edward can't look away. His eyes are glued to Kaitlyn sleeping so peacefully in his arms. His daughter is beautiful. Her hair gleaming almost red in the sunlight, thick dark eyelashes resting against her apple cheeks, lips opened just a little as she breathes in and out. Edward thinks he could stand here forever just watching his little girl sleep.

Kaitlyn is amazing and–

"Edward?" he hears Bella call out, and the spell is broken.

Edward makes his way over, slowly, reluctantly. Bella already has the backdoor open and Edward carefully places Kaitlyn in the car seat, Andrei jumping into the car as soon as he is finished.

Things are subdued as they load up the rest of their things until Edward can't stand it anymore, needing to know that this isn't going to be it.

"Are you guys doing anything for the Fourth of July tomorrow?"

"I'll probably take Kaitlyn to watch the fireworks downtown. We went last year and she really loved it," Bella answers as she folds the last of the towels.

Edward nods and plunges ahead, "How about I cook you guys dinner? Then we can watch a movie or something until the fireworks start? We can see them from my balcony."

Bella appears unsure. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, nothing special, but, well, you don't sound like cooking is really your thing, and I enjoy it." He swallows thickly and gears himself up. "I would really love to cook dinner for you and Kaitlyn."

There's a long moment before Bella responds, "How can I refuse an offer like that?"

Edward smiles and breathes a deep sigh of relief and happiness.

* * *

**Ready for the 'Fireworks'? ;) *snickers***

**-Jess**


	30. Chapter 29

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**29.**

Bella really should have known that Edward would be a great cook. His turkey burgers are the best Bella's had next to her mom's old fashioned beef ones, and the baked sweet potato fries were unexpectedly good too, both salty and sweet. But now Bella is stuffed because she had been unable to resist a second serving.

Edward had grimaced, good naturedly of course, when Kaitlyn had insisted on dousing the perfect fries in sugar laden ketchup. When he'd convinced her to try his fresh mango chutney instead, and Kaitlyn had actually liked it, Bella had been floored and Edward had been smug.

She hadn't wanted to accept the invitation to dinner. Seeing how well Kaitlyn and Edward had taken to each other at the beach, and the look on Edward's face when he had carried Kaitlyn to the car, had sent alarm bells ringing through Bella and something like dread had begun brewing in the pit of her stomach.

Tonight has only made it worse.

His place is neat and orderly and screams 'well-made bachelor'. The only thing really out of place is the large bouquet of vibrant sunflowers on the table. Bella had quirked her eyebrow in silent question, and Edward answered with a shrug. Explaining he'd seen them at the market when shopping for dinner and had thought they, meaning Kaitlyn and Bella, would enjoy them.

Edward had just wanted to make his place seem less stuffy. Bella is left wondering why he cares.

Kaitlyn had oohed and awed over Edward's big ass widescreen TV, his sound system, his Wii, and just about everything else in Edward's apartment. He kept his cool and didn't raise his voice, or even really react except to get a towel when Kaitlyn got excited and spilled her juice. She'd tucked into dinner as if Bella never feeds her, and sometime during the fireworks, she inched her way from sitting between them on the wicker couch to half on Edward's lap.

Bella has no idea what to do. It's pretty darn clear that both Kaitlyn and Edward have taken a shine to each other and that Edward, for someone who says he never wanted children, is actually trying. What's even more alarming to her is that she keeps getting this foreign fluttering feeling in her gut when she catches Edward just watching Kaitlyn, like he's memorizing every little nuance of her. Which he is.

What Bella doesn't catch, however, is that Edward is also watching her. Noticing the way she sighs happily when Kaitlyn giggles, the way she absentmindedly blows the stray hairs away from her face when they tickle her nose. Even the way her brow intermittently furrows as if she's thinking too hard about something.

No, Bella doesn't actually _see_ him looking at her, but in the back of her mind she knows she _feels_it.

Bella doesn't like it, not a single bit, but if she hopes to keep Kaitlyn then she better keep her mouth shut and pray that Rachel is right.

* * *

**hmm... interesting... wonder what that last comment meant... oh, wait... I already know... ;) Thanks for the lovely reviews... xo**

**-Jess**


	31. Chapter 30

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**Part Three**

**3****0****.**

It isn't even five seconds after GI tumor board ends for the week that Rosalie is dragging Edward out of the conference room. He had wanted to discuss a patient's biopsy reading further with the pathologist. "I need to talk with Tyler–"

"E-mail him," Rosalie quickly replies. "Now come on, we still have a few minutes before clinic starts."

"Bossy," he hisses, but let's Rosalie lead him through the hospital. He knows what's coming, she's been on him every Monday for weeks now–like a shark scenting blood, following and nipping at Edward until she is satisfied.

"What did you do on Saturday?" she asks as they enter the service elevator.

Edward, having lost the fight a while ago, quickly answers, "We went back-to-school shopping." He can't believe how fast the few weeks have gone by, or that in another couple of weeks Kaitlyn will be starting first grade. "Then we went to a ball game."

"I thought you said Bella doesn't like baseball?"

"Yeah, but Kaitlyn does, and you know I do too, so..."

"Bella just has to endure?"

Edward shrugs and Rosalie continues, "And what about Sunday? Did you make dinner for them again?"

"Yeah," he answers as they exit the elevator and maneuver around the people waiting to get on.

Rosalie smirks. "That makes what...the fifth Sunday in a row?" She hooks her arm through his, leading the way toward Edward's office since she doesn't have her own being in her fellowship and all.

Edward nods.

"Aww, Princess Eddie loves to cook for his family." Her smirk widens.

"It's not like that," Edward argues, but feels his cheeks heating. "They're not my family, well, Kaitlyn is, but she's... I mean–look, Bella can't cook. That first Sunday, I asked her to boil the rice while I seasoned the chicken. She undercooked it, like chewing rocks undercooked it. It was rice in a bag, Rose! Who the hell messes that up?"

Rosalie chuckles.

"It's nothing but take-out and fast food over there. Shit isn't healthy, least of all for a little girl," Edward says protectively. "So, I cook 'em dinner once a week that'll last a few days, it's not a big deal. Nothing that I don't already make for myself."

She turns him to face her as they arrive at Edward's door. "It is a big deal, Edward. Yes, you want Kaitlyn to eat better, but it's more than that and you damn well know it. You care. And you like it, you like cooking and providing for your little girl and your woman."

"She isn't my–"

"But you want her to be," she replies, cutting Edward off with a wicked grin. Of course, Rose's pager chooses that moment to go off just as Edward is ready to argue his position. "I gotta go, Edward," Rose turns to leave, "probably be in surgery during lunch, but I'll call you later tonight, okay?" She doesn't wait for Edward's answer, just squeezes his shoulder before running off.

Edward smiles and shakes his head fondly at Rosalie's retreating figure; the lady has a point. He does want Bella, who wouldn't? A talented writer who is beautiful, smart, caring, funny and has a perfect body. No, wanting Bella isn't the problem, Edward thinks as he unlocks the door to his office and switches on the light, it's not knowing whether or not Bella wants him back.

Edward is almost positive he's seen a spark of desire in Bella's eyes on more than one occasion, but, so far, Bella hasn't made any moves.

He bites his lip, wondering for the hundredth time if he shouldn't just go for it and kiss the woman already, but no, he can't. He doesn't want there to be any doubt in Bella's mind that he wants her for her, and not only because of Kaitlyn. He needs Bella to know there's no ulterior motive.

Bella has to be the one to make the first move, but at the rate she's working, he may die from a case of chronic blue balls first.

Edward sighs, waiting for his computer to load and wonders if he has time to check his e-mail before one of the nurses informs him that his first patient is ready.

And what if Bella does kiss him? Or if he just shoves her against a wall and fucks her right into next week–shit, he can't suppress a shiver at that thought.

And then what? A sexual relationship on top of whatever they have now would only complicate things more.

Maybe it's a good thing that Bella hasn't done anything. Probably better for everyone involved if they don't add sex to the mix. Edward's aching dick doesn't agree, but there are plenty of people out there who'll be happy to scratch that itch.

* * *

**Sorry I missed updating... the kiddo has another ear infection (his 3rd since April) so he was spiking a fever and not sleeping and grumpy... etc. etc. (We have an appointment with the ear, nose and throat specialist in Jan) ... Add in working in retail the weeks before Christmas... and yeah... I was busy... sorry... xo**

**On another note... THANKS for the reviews!**

**-Jess**


	32. Chapter 31

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar******** & ****texasbella**

* * *

**31****.**

Edward startles when he hears the knock on his door. It's late on a Thursday night, and he is just about to shut off the TV and head for bed. He hits the power button on the remote anyway, getting up from the couch as he tells Drei to quiet down and looks through his peephole.

He should have known it would be Emmett; he and Rosalie are the only two people Edward has introduced to both the daytime and nighttime doormen. He should do the same for Bella and Kaitlyn, Edward realizes, frowning at himself for not already thinking of it, and opens his door.

"It's good to see you, man," Edward says, sharing a quick bro hug with Emmett. "What are you doing here?"

Emmett lives in LA, where his band has a steady gig and where McCarty Investigations is located.

"Missed seeing your pretty face, Eddie-boy," he replies with a grin.

Edward gives him the bird. Emmett gave him that nickname freshman year at college when he learned that Edward was only sixteen, and Edward's response to it is always the same.

Andrei makes his presence known then by yelping around Emmett's feet. For all of Emmett's tough guy act, he has a definite soft spot for Edward's dog. He quickly sets the thick manila folder, that only then does Edward see Emmett has been holding, on the coffee table and parks himself on Edward's recliner. Andrei immediately jumps into his lap, and Emmett runs a hand down his back whispering something that Edward can't make out.

"That Bella's file?" Edward inquires, and goes to grab two beers from the fridge.

"Yeah," Emmett confirms when Edward returns, uttering a quick thanks before twisting the bottle open and taking a huge gulp.

"So..." Edward trails off while reclaiming his earlier spot on the couch, and eyeing the folder.

Emmett snorts, and Andrei jumps down scampering towards the doggy door that Edward had installed next to his balcony sliding doors.

"So," Emmett repeats, mouth turned down. "That's all you can say? I haven't seen you since you told me you had a kid. A fucking kid, Edward. Who you've spent the last six weeks hanging out with and 'so' is the only thing that you have to say. Unbelievable."

"What do you want me to say?" Edward rubs the back of his neck. "Kaitlyn's great, and so is Bella actually."

"Oh yeah, the woman is swell." Emmett's voice is laced with sarcasm.

Edward perks up at that. "What? What did you find?"

* * *

**hmm... What exactly did Emmett find?**

**Thanks for the reviews... xo**

**-Jess**


	33. Chapter 32

**Happy Holiday's everyone... hope you had a lovely one! xo**

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar******** & ****texasbella**

* * *

**32.**

"Nothing much. A and B student, member of the debate and drama club, did her college work-study at the student writing center. Now, a successful author, not bestselling but doing quite well—has a basic blog to support PR. Has both a fanfiction dot net and match dot com account—looks like the fanfiction is the only M-rated action she gets these days from her lack of activity on match. Oh, and she spends hours playing chess on her iPhone. Chick's a total geek, man."

Edward chuckles, relieved that's why Emmett doesn't like her—because she's a major geek—and not because he found out Bella's a murderer or some kind of perv. He reckons Emmett would think the same about him if the reason they'd met wasn't because they both were on the baseball team at UT.

"She recently got herself a lawyer, Edward, right after you told me you showed her the letter from Kate, actually."

Edward nods. "She told me she would."

"And did she also tell you that she's been doing her own digging around on you?"

"No, but—" Edward looks away, and spots Andrei coming back in with his mouth full of his half chewed-up Kong toy. "It's not really surprising, it is? A guy comes in, saying he's your daughter's biological father... Of course Bella would want to know about me. Any half-assed parent would do the same." Besides, Edward isn't one to talk; he's the first one that hired a PI after all.

"Maybe, but did you know Bella was instructed to be nice to you? That her best chance of having the Judge side with her is to show how friendly and accommodating she's being with you—the father? Agreeing to almost everything you ask of her?"

Edward erupts off the couch. "What the fuck?"

Jesus, is that why Bella invited him to coffee that time, and then to dinner a couple days later and the dozen or so things since? Why she always says yes to Sunday dinners?

He can't stand it, hopes with everything in him that it isn't true. It can't all be just an act, can it?

Something dark clouds over Edward.

"How do you know that, Emmett?"

"Sorry, a good detective never reveals his sources." Emmett moves toward him, laying a heavy hand on Edward's shoulder. "Trust me. That's what her lawyer told her. And," Emmett waits until Edward is looking at him before continuing, "I think it's time you get your own lawyer, just in case. Never hurts to be prepared, right?"

Edward deflates. "I told her I don't want to go to court."

"I know you don't, but you've been talking about Kaitlyn a lot when you call lately. It's pretty obvious you care about her, that you're getting attached to her."

"I do—I am," Edward says, fast and absolute.

"And you have every right to her. You are her father. You can't just let Bella take her away–"

"Bella won't; she wouldn't do that...to me or to Kaitlyn." Edward is sure of it, or at least, he was...until about two minutes ago.

It suddenly feels like he can't breathe, his mind taking off in a thousand different directions all at once—to all the worst case scenarios. Has Bella really been pretending this whole time? Is she really that good of an actress? Emmett has to be wrong. This is real. What they have shared these past few weeks... It has to be real.

"You bet your ass she won't. I won't let her," Emmett snarls. And that's his friend for you, protective just like a grizzly bear. "That little girl is your daughter, Ed."

"I know she's mine, Em, but you won't put your hands on a woman, that would solve nothing," Edward points out the obvious, trying to keep things in perspective.

"I could still stop her," Emmett offers, and somehow, Edward doesn't doubt it. "But I'll do as you wish...for now."

Edward combs a hand through his hair. "Just stay on it, okay? And keep me updated if Bella goes to see her lawyer again."

"Rachel Carroll."

"What?"

"Bella's lawyer, it's Ms. Carroll."

"Fuck." Edward knows Rachel, well not really, he knows of her. When the GI Manager, Leah, filed for full custody of her son against her ex-husband, she had hired Rachel. From what Edward's heard around the hospital, Ms. Rachel Carroll is the most cutthroat divorce and child custody lawyer in town.

"How can Bella afford her?" Edward doesn't know exactly how much Bella makes off her books, but he thinks it can't be that much.

"Did you miss the part where I told you that Alice is a child psychologist?"

"What does that–"

"Who just happens to be good friends with Carroll?"

"Fuck," Edward repeats.

Emmett punches his lips together, he doesn't look happy. "Look, I know you don't wanna hear this, but I think—" He breathes out a deep sigh. "Edward, I think it's time you called your dad."

Every muscle in Edward's body tenses. "Emmett." It comes out as a warning.

Emmett puts his hands up, palms out. "What other choice do you have?"

He looks down, disdainfully admitting to himself that if it comes to that, he may not have a choice. That is, assuming his dad will even answer his call, let alone help him in the first place. "If it goes to court, then maybe... We'll cross that bridge when the time comes, and only then."

* * *

***gasps* so what exactly is Bella up to? Is it real or not? *runs away cackling***

**PS Thanks for the reviews... xo**

**-Jess**


	34. Chapter 33

**Happy New Years Eve!**

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar******** & ****texasbella**

* * *

**33.**

Emmett spends the night in Edward's guest bedroom, then leaves when Edward has to go to work, making Edward promise that he'll come to LA one weekend soon to see the rest of the guys, and that he'll watch his back with Bella.

Up until last night, Edward didn't think he needed to watch his back with Bella. A part of him still doesn't think so. Bella just hasn't come off as that kind of person.

But he promises Emmett he'll be cautious, anyway.

It isn't until lunch that Edward can finally review the file that Emmett delivered.

Bella's past is just as Emmett described: good kid with good grades, more into computers and books than sports and partying. Until college. Bella's freshman and sophomore years at the University of Maryland were obviously a rebellious time for her: a lot of underage drinking, a few benders, and a string of one-night stands.

If there's one thing his dad taught him, it's that with the right lawyer, Bella can easily be made to look tainted and immoral, and her ability to raise a child questionable. That's all Edward needs, just a seed of doubt in the Judge's mind, and with Edward being the biologically father, Kaitlyn would be his. Hand's down, no questions asked.

Edward slams the folder down on his desk and rubs a hand through his hair, his mind a whirlwind. Everything has been so good, nearly perfect even; Bella and Kaitlyn slotting into his life like a puzzle piece that he hadn't known he was missing, but has it really all been a lie? Is Bella just playing nice with him? Hoping to placate him? And for what? So that Edward doesn't sue for custody? That the Judge rules in Bella's favor?

Edward shifts in his chair, restless. He replays the last two months, trying to see if there's something he missed, some clue that Bella had only been pretending, but he can't think of anything. Yeah, the first few meetings Bella seemed a little stiff and nervous, but wasn't that normal and to be expected? Edward had been the same.

As the weeks have passed, they all had seemed to feel more comfortable with each other. The four of them (including Andrei, of course) piling onto Bella's sofa, tub of popcorn and drinks in hand, for movie night Wednesdays, spending Saturdays together, sharing meals, helping to put Kaitlyn to bed during the weekends. The past couple of weeks, Edward has taken to calling and wishing Kaitlyn a good night a couple of times during the workweek (Bella always sounding pleased when Edward called and Kaitlyn's sweet giggling in his ear and soft 'good night' back, filling Edward with warmth). It all feels so right, or at least, it did.

He has no idea what he'll do if it turns out that Bella has only been playing him. He doesn't want to go to court, doesn't want a custody battle. Children aren't some kind of prize that should be fought over. He doesn't want Kaitlyn to go through that. He knows losing Bella would only hurt her, not help her.

Plus, if he's being honest with himself, he's still not sure if he wants to be a father to Kaitlyn. He cares for her deeply, is pretty sure he loves her, but to be a full-time dad? To be in charge of teaching and shaping another life? That's a responsibility that Edward doesn't know if he is even capable of offering.

Right?

Edward's confused about knowing what the best course of action is, but there is one thing he does know for certain... and it is simple. He wants to be a part of Kaitlyn's life, and if Bella tries to stop that, if she takes this to court, then Edward will fight back.

He can be just as ruthless as Bella and that lawyer of hers... Hell, he can be even more.

* * *

**See you next year! - cheesy, I know!**

**-Jess**


	35. Chapter 34

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar******** & ****texasbella**

* * *

**34.**

Edward takes off the latex gloves with a loud snap tossing them into the red biohazard bin, glad that it's almost lunch time. Wednesday's are his busiest days by far, with procedures in the morning, clinic in the afternoon and movie night at Bella's. He breathes a sigh of relief when he gets the damn surgical gown off, stupid things are hotter than they look. After spending three hours in one, alternating between poking holes in people's livers, performing endoscopies, and draining abdominal fluid, he's more than ready to be done and head back to his office.

He checks in with the first nurse he sees, making sure there's no one left on his schedule and that he can leave. At her go ahead, Edward makes a stop at the bathroom to relieve his bladder before heading out.

He stops at the cafeteria's salad bar to grab an early lunch and decides to take the guest elevators back since they're closer.

He's around the corner from the hepatology clinic waiting area when he hears someone yelling, "Where the hell is that fucking bastard?!"

Is that... Bella?

Edward quickens his step.

"I need you to calm down, ma'am," comes the unmistakably firm and commanding voice of Angela, the head nurse.

"No! I know Edward is back there. Let me see him now!"

Oh shit, it _is_ Bella. Every eye in the waiting room is on the woman trying to barge her way into the clinic area. Angela is in front of her, and a second later, Eric's there, right in Bella's face. Fuck, fuck,_ fuck_.

"Dr. Cullen isn't here. You need to leave right now, or I'll call security." Eric's tone is icy, not to be messed with.

"I'm not leaving until I see the lying asshole. Get out of my fucking way. Now." Bella's voice is seething as she speaks through gritted teeth.

Bella's maybe a couple inches taller than Eric, but the man doesn't back down, and Edward forgets sometimes, just how bad-ass Eric Yorkie can be when he wants to.

Edward steps in before Eric can say anything. "It's okay. There's no need to call security. I'm here."

Eric looks doubtful. "Edward."

"It's fine. I know Bella. She's...uh, she's my..."

Bella snorts and turns her angry eyes to Edward. "Why, Doctor Cullen. Don't tell me someone as smart as you doesn't know what to call the woman that adopted his biological daughter."

He hears the gasps from Eric and Angela, and can only imagine what must be going through their minds right now.

He forces himself to meet Eric's eyes. "I'll take Bella to my office. I am so sorry, Dr. Yorkie. I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again." He doesn't wait for Eric to speak, just grabs Bella's arm and hauls her down the corridor and into his office, but he overhears Eric tell Angela to call security, just in case.

Jesus Christ.

"What were you thinking?" Edward says harshly when the door is closed. "This is where I work, a fucking hospital. You can't just–_dammit, _Bella! That was my fucking boss out there." This is bad, so very, very bad.

Edward's so mad; he can't even look at Bella. Not knowing what possessed her to do this. What the hell was she thinking coming into his place of work and behaving like a mad woman? He turns away, managing to set his lunch on his desk before he feels Bella's hand squeezing around his bicep and tightening until Edward turns to look at her.

"Fuck you, you selfish asshole. I know all about your private detective." Bella pokes Edward in the chest, hard.

Oh, shit.

Edward decides to go on the offensive. "What did you expect? I just found out I have a daughter that was adopted by a woman I know nothing about. Of course I was curious about who you are, and what kind of person has been raising _my_ daughter."

"Then you get to know me. Like we've been doing. You don't have me investigated behind my back. My medical records, Edward? How could you?"

"Like you didn't go behind my back with your lawyer," Edward throws out with a sneer. At Bella's surprised look he explains, "Yeah, that's right. I know about your meeting with Rachel Carroll. Your invitation to lunch at the cafe wasn't spur of the moment, was it? Or, the day at the beach. Nothing was. You've pre-meditated everything. Trying to buddy up to me."

Bella's shaking her head. "No, it wasn't- I mean, maybe in the beginning, but not... Look, I told you I was getting a lawyer and okay, yeah, she did advise me to act friendly toward you, but it isn't like that anymore."

"How is it, then?" he rasps, stepping closer to Bella until they're almost touching, tilting his head down to look into Bella's eyes, hoping for something, not sure exactly what.

Bella's eyes drop to Edward's mouth and linger for a moment, and then she shakes her head once, as if to clear it. She takes a step back. "No, I… No, you don't get to do this. You had me investigated, Edward. And it wasn't to see what kind of person I am. You were hoping to dig up something from my past. That you could use in court. You're just like your father."

Edward feels his blood turn cold. "My father? What do you know–"

"About 'The Strong-Arm' Cullen? There wasn't a week in college that I didn't see one of his commercials. Your dad's the most cutthroat lawyer in the North East."

Edward curses under his breath; he should have known. His dad's commercials air all over the New England and Mid Atlantic states, which Maryland is located in. He's about to tell Bella that he hasn't seen his father in over sixteen years, but Bella speaks first.

"I'm not going to let you and your dad take Kaitlyn away from me."

"We aren't- I'm not. Goddammit, Bella." He runs a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to pull. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to go to court?"

"Then what do you want? It's been two months, Edward. What the hell do you want?"

"I… I don't know," he mumbles while leaning against the back of his door. "I want to get–"

"So help me God, Edward, if you say you wanna get to know Kaitlyn, I will seriously hit you right now," Bella snarls, her nostrils flaring. "You've already gotten to know her. And me." She moves closer, causing Edward to look down yet again. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Edward gulps. "I want… I like what we've been doing. I like spending time with yo–her." He steps back from Bella, gives himself some breathing room. "I want to continue as we've been doing. All _three_of us spending quality time together, enjoying each others' company."

"That's all?" Bella looks surprised. "Continue as is?"

"Yes." Edward just wants for things to get back to how they were before Emmett came to see him.

"You'll call off your dog?"

Edward nods, but doesn't tell Bella that Emmett has already dug up all the dirt that he would ever need, if the time comes to bring out the heavy artillery.

* * *

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! xo**

**-Jess**

**ps... ****Don't worry, I look forward to the yelling Cara! ;)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar******** & ****texasbella**

* * *

**35.**

The problem with continuing as they have been is that they don't. Nothing is the same.

The picnic in _Green Lake Park _on Labor Day isn't at all how Edward had pictured it. Bella doesn't crack a smile, even once. She barely eats. Usually she wolfs down Edward's food like the food whore she is whenever he cooks for her. Making sure to get every last bite and licking her fingers clean, teasing Edward about the fine wife he'll make someone, someday. Not this time though. She barely looks at Edward or his food.

Kaitlyn seems to pick up on her mother's somber mood and isn't her usual rambunctious and cheerful self either.

Things only get worse from there. Bella withdraws more and more with each passing day, and while Edward wouldn't call her rude, she definitely isn't acting friendly. She stops laughing around Edward, stops her good-natured ribbing, stops touching Edward. No more hugs or pats on the shoulder or resting her hand on Edward's knee.

She's not… Bella-like.

Edward realizes then just how much of Bella's personality is like a giant puppy, playful and upbeat, making those around her smile. She's quick to laugh, quick to put others at ease, quick to offer a helping hand. When she enters a room, people take notice, and sure, some of it is because of her beauty, but it's something else too. Bella fucking shines.

But dims when Edward is around.

Edward wants to make things better, but has no idea how. Or when. He still sees them over the weekends and sometimes during the week, but it's decreasing, and certainly isn't the pleasurable experience it once was either.

September is a busy month for him. The start of the academic year means more duties for Edward with three new fellows to mentor. Two of his research studies get approved within one week of each other. Patients that put off treatment over the summer now want to start, and with the recent FDA approval of a triple-therapy regimen for Hepatitis C patients, Edward's putting in more clinic time in clinics that are already overbooked. He gets home later from work, and more of his evenings are spent doing paperwork and answering emails. Some days he's too tired to even take Andrei for a walk.

It's near the end of the month when he takes them to another baseball game. Given Bella's distant attitude the past few weeks and her feelings toward baseball, Edward thinks it would be better for everyone if just him and Kaitlyn go.

Bella doesn't agree, to put it mildly.

The game is a disaster. When Bella refuses to buy Kaitlyn a forty dollar toy, she screams and cries, and then refuses to speak to either of them. Edward is so tempted to buy the silly thing for her, but he knows his relationship with Bella is on thin ice already and doing so would only make things worse.

Kaitlyn slumps in her seat, arms crossed and fuming. Bella doesn't say a thing, taking out her phone and immersing herself in chess or Farmville or whatever.

Edward can't help being relieved and giving a silent 'thank you' to the Heavens when his on-call pager goes off in the bottom of the third and he's needed at the hospital.

The following Sunday he can't make dinner. It's the first time since they started their Sunday dinners back in July that he has to cancel, but he has no time to cook anything. He's leaving on Tuesday for a three day medical conference in Spain where he's scheduled to give a talk on his latest research findings. Problem is, he still hasn't had a chance to finalize the data or prepare any slides, which he has to spend the weekend doing.

He finishes up his PowerPoint presentation on the flight and tells himself to never wait this long again. Edward hates doing things last minute, too much of a chance for error.

His talk goes smoothly, though, and Edward enjoys his visit. He meets several European hepatologists, some that also specialize in primary biliary cirrhosis, including a Swedish woman named Eva, who has one hell of a rack in addition to bright blue eyes and wavy, dirty blonde hair. They share almost every meal together; she's extremely interested in Edward's research on etiology and genetic factors that may cause PBC to develop and Edward returns the interest in hers—why PBC affects women much more than men and what causal mechanisms are involved.

He exchanges business cards with her and a few other practitioners, waiting until he's boarded on the flight home to add her info into his Droid. He'll definitely be in touch. Maybe they can get some kind of international study going.

He spends Friday night with Andrei. He takes him to his favorite dog park for a couple hours, spoiling him with several doggy and human treats, lazily petting him all through the eleven o'clock news, and letting him sleep on the bed.

He's slow to fall asleep himself. Tomorrow is Kaitlyn's sixth birthday, and he wants to give her something special. And he knows exactly what that should be.

* * *

**See you tomorrow (I have the day off! Woo Hoo!)**

**-Jess**


	37. Chapter 36

**Extra update... you can come and thank the lovely ladies in the AH FB Group for this one... **

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar******** & ****texasbella**

* * *

**36.**

The morning dawns cloudy and rainy.

Edward hates mornings, if he had his way, there'd be a law against getting up before ten. That's what time he usually gets up on weekends, but not today. He has to take Andrei to the groomers and the latest appointment they have is nine. Of course, Edward should have probably called them before last Tuesday, but he hadn't made up his mind until then.

The rain is coming down pretty hard when he drops Drei off and heads to the grocery store. He can hear thunder nearly constantly as he maneuvers down the aisles, and when he gets back to the groomer, he has to wrap up his boy in his jacket, fur nicely trimmed and pristine, as they dash to his car.

It starts to die down when they get home, and by noon the sun is out and the ground is already half dry. He gives Bella a call, asking again if he can bring or do anything. Bella tells him that she has it covered, Alice and her husband are already there helping to set up and she'll see Edward at two, when the party starts.

Edward pulls up early to Bella's house anyway, hoping to get a few minutes alone with her. He knows he really should have discussed his present for Kaitlyn with Bella first, made sure it's okay, but he had been wavering, hell he's still wavering, wondering if he should have just gone with the Easy-Bake Oven.

Too late now, though.

He's nervous as he rings the doorbell, shifting from foot to foot and knows his "Hi" comes out raspier than usual when Bella opens the door.

"Hey, Edw–" Bella's voice abruptly cuts off when she sees Andrei behind Edward's legs, big blue bow on his collar.

"Edward," she whispers, surprised, eyes darting to Edward's face. "You… Andrei is…"

"Edward!" Kaitlyn yells happily, launching herself around Edward's legs, and he has no idea where the squirt came from so fast. "It's my birthday today!" She looks up then and notices Andrei. Her eyes get big and she takes a step away, looking around and behind Edward before settling on Andrei again. Edward can practically see her mind processing.

She bites her lip and hesitantly, but hopefully and so damn adorably, asks, "Is Drei my present?"

Edward shoots a look to Bella, silently asking if this is okay. The woman's thoughts are harder to figure out than Kaitlyn's, and Edward has no idea what's going through Bella's head, can't make out what exactly he sees in Bella's eyes.

Bella silently mouths, "Are you sure?" and Edward takes that for permission.

He's a little surprised that Andrei is being so quiet by his side, usually when he sees Kaitlyn, he yelps and jumps and is all excited, but not now. Now he's cuddled up against Edward's legs silently, as if he's picking up on Edward's anxiety.

For a moment, Edward doesn't want to let him go. Andrei is his boy, he's taken care of the furball for almost a year, but he can't change his mind now, not with Kaitlyn looking at him with those piercing eyes of hers, her little body vibrating, wanting so badly but not pushing. Not when he knows how much this would mean to her.

Edward bends until his knees touch the hardwood and he's close to eye level with Kaitlyn. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he says, kissing her on her rosy cheek and gently placing Andrei's leash in her hand. "He's all yours, if you promise me you'll take extra special care of him."

Kaitlyn is already nodding before Edward finishes speaking. "I will, I will!" She bends and clutches the dog to her chest and a second later screeches, "Oh my god. Oh my god! I have a doggie!" She shrieks then, loud and delighted, and Edward fears she may be squeezing Andrei too hard, but then he yips and she loosens her hold.

"Why don't you go out back and show Alice and Jasper your new dog," Bella suggests, ruffling Kaitlyn's hair.

"Yeah!" She hurries off, giggling along the way as Andrei bounds after her.

Edward stands and looks down when he and Bella are alone, rubbing the back of his neck. "So. I have all his toys and treats and stuff in my trunk. Oh, and a couple bags of food. I'll buy some more when it's out."

"Edward, look at me," Bella says and waits until Edward does. "Are you sure? I know how much you love that dog."

"Yeah, I do. I am. This is better."

Bella doesn't look convinced. "Better how? He's _your_dog, Edward."

"Um, I think he stopped being my dog within five minutes of meeting Kaitlyn." Edward releases a short laugh. "They adore each other. He's bigger than a Chihuahua, which I know she's been begging you for, so really you should be thanking me. I saved your clumsy ass from committing accidental doggy homicide."

Bella chuckles, and it's so good to see her smile again. He's missed seeing those dimples.

"My hero," Bella deadpans. "You know, I was all set to take her to the shelter this morning, but with the storm… thunder kinda freaks her out, so we stayed in. Guess it worked out. It's just," she takes a step closer to Edward, causing him to look down, "I really need you to be sure about this."

"I am," he says, surer than before. "I meant what I said about this being better. Drei'll be happier here, and I know how much Kaitlyn loves him. I'm gone so much, he's alone the majority of the day, but here he won't be. He'll have a whole house to rule over, a big backyard to play in, _two _people to love on him. It's a win/win for everyone."

"And what about you?"

"It's good for me too," he answers. "I won't worry about him as much, all alone in the apartment. I won't have to worry about him being lonely anymore. I can go on business trips without having to find someone to take care of him or book a kennel."

"You want to work even more?" Bella asks slowly, impassively.

"Well, my work is important to me." That's a given by now, isn't it?

"I know it is. I just thought that we—nevermind. Your job is important; you do great work, Edward. Let's go get Andrei's stuff, okay?"

Edward wants to say no, it's not okay, something is obviously bothering Bella, but he only nods. Between the two of them, it only takes one trip to unload his car. Edward had managed to pack all of Drei's things in one box and a few bags.

* * *

**Love reading all your reviews... thanks for taking the time to leave them... ps... go easy on me Cara... ;)**

**-Jess**


	38. Chapter 37

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar******** & ****texasbella**

* * *

**37.**

The party gets underway soon after and Edward keeps a close eye on Andrei, not sure how he'll react to sixteen little children all wanting a chance to play with him. Turns out, he doesn't need to worry. Drei basks in the attention, preening, tail wagging, and all swagger as he trots through the yard, and all Edward can do is shake his head at the little shit.

It's shortly after cake and presents that a group of three boys start roughhousing a little too roughly with Andrei, at least for Edward's liking. He's about to head over, but Kaitlyn beats him to it.

"You're not supposed to pull his tail, Tyler," she scolds, clearly upset, and reaches to take Andrei's leash away from the boy. She coos at Drei, says something that Edward can't hear and turns back to the boys. "He's a living thing, not some toy. You're supposed to be gentle with him. I don't want you playing with him if you're gonna be mean."

Edward has to sit down, so overwhelmed with the rush of emotion he feels all of a sudden, love and pride for this special little girl. His daughter. He still has no idea how something so magnificent came from him.

The boys promise not to do it again, and Kaitlyn gives them a long, hard look before nodding and walking away, Andrei hot on her heels.

Edward knows he doesn't have to worry about Drei anymore; his boy is in good hands.

Kaitlyn looks at Edward then, as if she sensed his gaze, and she smiles, big and bright, like the sun coming out. Edward smiles as well, because how could he not return it?

She comes over to him and puts her small, gentle hands on his cheeks. "I'm so glad you're back, Edward. I really missed you when you were away."

And just like that, Edward is ashamed, feeling all of two feet tall because, while he did miss Kaitlyn when he was away, he didn't think to call her once. "Missed you too, Kaitlyn," he replies and places his hands over hers as he feels the guilt wash over him and settle like a heavy weight over his heart.

It's as if Edward is frozen in time, realizing there must be something wrong with him. How did he not see it before, what an incredible gift Kaitlyn is to his life, and how has he not made her his first priority since day one?

"Come and get a piece of cake, Edward, it's really good. Auntie Alice made it. It even has sprinkles!" Kaitlyn interrupts his thoughts, taking his hand and pulling him toward the table. He's helpless to resist.

God. He's been such an idiot and a total loser. He doesn't deserve a kid as cool as Kaitlyn. Not when he's pretty much ignored her for over a month.

Edward vows to change that immediately. Starting today, he's going to do a better job of juggling Kaitlyn and work. She should be his number one priority. Should have been since the moment he found out she existed.

And as he sits with his daughter, and her mother, and watches the joy surrounding him, he feels calm and truly happy for the first time in years.

* * *

**See you next time!**

**-Jess**


	39. Chapter 38

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar & texasbella**

* * *

**38.**

The cake is delicious, but the rich and moist chocolate with sweet, white frosting and fresh strawberries—but, no where near as good as the feeling of Kaitlyn nestled against his side as he eats. She's already finished her piece and seems content to simply cuddle and watch him eat.

He notices people beginning to leave as he uses his fingers to get the last crumbs on his plate, and soon Kaitlyn gets whisked away to say goodbyes.

Edward stays, helping Bella to clean up. He's just turning on the dishwater when Bella touches his arm for a second to get his attention. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask if you wouldn't mind watching Kaitlyn for a couple days? I have to go out to Arizona to meet with my publishers in a few weeks."

Edward's floored. He's never been alone with Kaitlyn, Bella always seeming too hesitant about it, and so he has never pushed.

"And with Garrett, of course," Bella adds.

"Garrett?" he asks, frowning.

"Garrett, my editor. He was here a few weeks ago. Don't you remember?"

"Oh right, Garrett, yeah." Edward remembers him perfectly. Tall and built and totally enamored with Bella. Which wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that Bella is totally enamored back. They flirted constantly during his visit, and Edward spent the whole time reminding himself that Bella is like that with everyone.

Edward doesn't answer Bella right away because he is struggling with the foreign feelings of... _something_. All he knows is remembering the chemistry he witnessed between Bella and her editor, and wondering what it meant. He knows he didn't like it, but tells himself he is only thinking about it because he is concerned what it could mean for his and Kaitlyn's relationship, down the road.

"So, will you watch shorty for me?"

It's a no-brainer. "Of course. I'd love to watch the little squirt. When?"

"Awesome. November second and third. I'll be heading out late on the second, it's a Wednesday, so you won't need to miss work, but could you maybe come here afterward? Stay the night? I think it would be better for Kaitlyn to be home while I'm away and not in a strange apartment. Uh, not that I think your apartment is strange, I mean–"

"I know what you mean." Edward laughs and is utterly charmed by the slight flush on Bella's cheeks. "It's fine. I'll watch her that night, get her ready in the morning. I'll need to pick her up from school the next day, then?"

"Yep. She gets out at two thirty, and then I'll be home around six. I'll have my cell with me the whole time if you guys need anything or something comes up and–"

"It'll be fine." Edward sees the worry on Bella's face and lays his hand on her arm. "I promise. I'll even have a nice dinner with all the fixin's waiting for you when you get home."

One side of Bella's mouth goes up. "Are you sure? What about your job?"

"I'll do a half day on Thursday. Post-transplant clinic ends around eleven thirty and I'll just get someone to cover the afternoon. It's no problem. I'm off Friday anyway, so I can pack for my trip then." Edward already has it all worked out in his head. Easy as pie.

"Trip?" Bella frowns. "Another conference?"

"Yeah," Edward answers. "ASLD is having their annual meeting November fourth through the eighth."

"ASLD?" Bella has no idea what he's talking about.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, that's the American Association for the Study of Liver Diseases."

"And you'll be going?"

Edward doesn't understand why Bella looks unhappy. "It's pretty much 'The Liver Meeting of the Year', no one misses it. Unless it's their turn to be on service or something."

"And when were you going to tell me about it? A couple days before you left, just like last week?" Bella's frown deepens.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Why are you acting–" Edward stops suddenly, pretty sure the conversation is going nowhere good and that he's better off not finishing that sentence.

"And just how am I acting?" Bella snaps, her eyes darting to Edward's and narrowing. Issuing a silent challenge and daring him to continue. Her sudden change in demeanor surprises him and he's not sure what to make of it.

Yeah, definitely nowhere good. "Just tell me what the problem is. I know I do more work travel than most people, but it's a part of my job."

"I get that, I do. And it's…" Bella runs a hand through her hair and sighs, clearly frustrated. "Look, you can't just take off without giving Kaitlyn and me more than a couple days notice. Kaitlyn's just a kid, she needs stability and dependability. Do you have any idea how upset she was when you called last Sunday and said you couldn't do dinner? She baked you cookies that morning, wanted to surprise you and thank you for all the great things you've cooked for us. She worked so hard to fix everything just like the directions said. Barely let me help, kept going on and on how you're always saying that I'm not allowed in the kitchen. I was just taking them out of the oven when you called."

"Bella, I…" He has no idea what to say. What can he say? He feels like a complete and total idiot, _again_. He wants to go wrap Kaitlyn up in his arms, tell her how sorry he is, promise to never do it again, but with his job being so demanding and unpredictable at times, he's worried it might not be an easy feat. So, he does the only thing he can he can promise at the moment and vows to give Kaitlyn—and Bella—as much notice as possible and call her everyday when he's out of town.

"I get that when you're on call, you need to leave right away, but you knew about that trip for a while. If you had let us know, we would have waited to make cookies. I mean, I get you don't do commitment or whatever and that you don't want family responsibilities, but if you really want to be a part of Kaitlyn's life then that's what you need to do. You can't have it both ways."

Edward swallows thickly. "I do, I want that. Kaitlyn and," you, he almost says, but stops himself just in time. He looks Bella in the eye and swears, "I'll do better. I promise you. I'll let you guys know as soon as I know about any trips, and I'll be around more. I will give you as much notice as I can."

Bella doesn't look completely convinced, but it's a start. Edward knows he will have to prove it to both his girls by doing better from here on out.

* * *

**Hmm... so I wonder if Edward is a day late and a dollar short... thoughts?**

**-Jess**


	40. Chapter 39

**I'm here... I'm here... sorry for the delay... college classes started back up... so I've got work, being a single mom to Braydon and now I've added in going back to school full time... oh, and a new man... ;) (ps it's been a loooong time since i've dated... so besides being a nervous wreck before the first date... he makes me really happy) anyway... no more rambling... here we go...**

**Beta'd by MidNight Cougar******** & ****texasbella**

* * *

**39.**

Edward is better than his word, spending almost all his non-working and sleeping hours with Kaitlyn and Bella. He's with them every weekend and most times it's Bella's house that he drives to after work.

He stays until Kaitlyn is asleep, and one night about three weeks later, she asks him to tell her a bedtime story. Edward is downright giddy at the request, not recalling the last time he felt that way.

She settles under the covers of her bed as Edward pulls up a chair. She takes his hand, and Edward racks his brain trying to think of a story, but only one readily comes to mind.

He tells her of a beautiful and kind queen, with hair of spun gold and eyes as lovely as Kaitlyn's, who spent her days teaching the children of her kingdom and wanted nothing more than a child of her own. She and her husband tried for a long time before the king, who was very rich, called upon the finest doctors in all the land to help his wife conceive. But all the doctors said the same thing—that the queen would never bear a child. She didn't listen to them though, she kept on trying, and each night before she went to bed she prayed for a baby to call hers.

Then one night, as she looked outside the castle window she saw a falling star, wishing with all her might upon it, and nine months later the queen had her baby boy. She lavished the young prince with all her love, made sure he didn't want for anything. They rode all over the countryside together on the queen's mighty black steed named Volvo.

"What about the king?" Kaitlyn asks, followed by a yawn. "Wasn't he with them?"

"The king was a very busy man," Edward answers. "He had a whole kingdom to rule over."

"And the prince didn't miss his daddy?"

_Can't miss what you never had, kiddo, _he thinks bitterly—instead he answers,"Nah, he was too busy playing with all his friends and he had the queen. They were almost always together, as happy as two clams."

"And they lived happily ever after," she mutters sleepily, and Edward has to look away for a moment.

He feels her hand let go and turns to tuck her in more securely, notices her eyes are already closed. "Good night, sweetheart," he says and softly kisses her forehead.

She whispers, "Love you," and from one breath to the next, she's asleep.

Edward has no idea how long he sits there, stunned into silence and chest aching.

It's quiet when Bella steps in from the garage, almost too quiet. She saw the lights on as she was pulling her car in though, so she knows someone has to be home.

She had texted Edward when she got off the plane, letting him know the flight was fine and that she would be home soon. She has steadily become more worried as time passed and she received no return text.

Bella hadn't wanted to leave yesterday, Edward had to practically kick her out the door. In the twenty-four hours since, she knows she's called and texted him an almost obscene number of times, but she couldn't help it.

He had never sounded annoyed or upset though, patiently telling her that everything was fine, and if Kaitlyn was in reach, handing the phone to her.

Bella doesn't bother taking off her shoes, just drops her bag on the laundry room floor that's adjacent to the garage and goes in search of life.

She doesn't need to go very far.

They're piled on the recliner in the family room, sleeping. Kaitlyn is in Edward's lap, the side of her face resting on his shoulder, his shallow breaths causing the hair on the top of her head to sway. One of her hands is splayed on his chest, right over his heart, and one of Edward's is wrapped around her waist, keeping her close.

They've never looked more alike, like father and daughter, beautiful together, and the affection they have for each other is clear as day.

Wetness gathers in Bella's eyes and she struggles to blink it away. She's never going to have that special connection. She and Kaitlyn look nothing alike. People will never know she's her mother just by looking at them.

Bella's heart turns over; she's on the verge of crying when she spots movement out of the corner of her eye.

It's then she notices that Andrei is also wedged into the small space between Edward's side and the chair arm. He starts to slowly thump his tail when Bella's eyes land on him and Bella shushes him as she gets closer. She crouches down and gently helps Andrei carefully jump down from his place, scratching his ears in hopes the dog will remain quiet.

Bella isn't sure if she can face Edward just yet, not when she's sure everything she's feeling must show on her face in big red marker.

Once Andrei is safely on the floor and after checking to make sure the pair is still sleeping soundly, Bella rises, quietly stepping into the kitchen and toward the patio doors to let Andrei outside. She doesn't need to, spotting the doggy door that Edward must have installed while Bella was gone. She looks down as the dog trots through the flap, tail wagging. Bella shakes her head and wonders if he even realizes how much he dotes on that gigantic furball.

He's not any better with Kaitlyn, both have him wrapped around their fingers—or paws—and Bella thinks for a guy that says he doesn't want a family, he's got an awful lot of love to give.

The thought stops Bella right in her tracks, scares the shit out of her.

She's seen that each time Edward's come to visit, the harder it is for him to leave. Bella knows that it's only a matter of time before Edward doesn't want to leave. Not without demanding to take Kaitlyn with him.

Bella has no idea what she'll do the day Edward wises up and realizes he wants to keep Kaitlyn, be a father to her. The court is going to rule with him, she has no false hopes about that, and while she's pretty sure he will allow her visitation rights and won't ever say no if she asks to see Kaitlyn, it won't be the same.

She lightly taps Edward on his free shoulder. "Edward?"

"Hmm." He stirs, tilting his head toward Bella as his deep green eyes flutter open, the exact shade of Kaitlyn's.

Kaitlyn doesn't like the movement, burrowing her face into Edward's neck. Bella remembers that the last time she left for an overnight trip Kaitlyn was impatiently waiting for her at the door, leaping into her arms with a joyous cry as soon as she saw her.

She knows right then and there that she's going to lose Kaitlyn—Bella's whole world for six years and the best thing to have ever happened to her—and she has no idea how to stop it or how she will survive it.

* * *

**See you next time!**

**-Jess**


End file.
